Fata Implère Cumprir o destino
by Thaissi
Summary: COMPLETA No seu sétimo ano, Draco Malfoy tem sonhos estranhos e decobre que para um Malfoy as escolhas nem sempre são fáceis. Bem, eu queria escrever uma história sobre o Draco sem que ele fosse bonzinho ou perdesse a personalidade dele. Eis o produt
1. Capítulo1 Lula Gigante

** Disclaimer:** Os personagens da série Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling na condição de autora e não é minha intenção plagiá-la de nenhum forma.

**CAPÍTULO I - LULA GIGANTE**

      Draco acordou suado no dormitório do 7º ano da Sonserina. ´´ Qual era mesmo o sonho que estava tendo? ``Ele franziu a testa se concentrando.

— Droga! Eu não consigo me lembrar!-- A voz dele ecoou naquele lugar frio e úmido, acordando Crabbe e Goyle, seus únicos companheiros de quarto. Era natal e a escola estava vazia.

—  O que foi, Draco?-- A voz de Crabbe pareceu distante.

—  Nada, Crabbe.Vá dormir!

       Draco se levantou, embora ainda fosse noite, pôs um robe em cima do short que estava usando e foi para a sala comunal. Acendeu a lareira e ficou olhando o fogo e pensando na vida. Seu pai reaalmente não gostara  de que ele houvesse ficado em Hogwarts esse ano, mas ele não se importou: não agüentava mais aquela estória de sangue e família.

         Adormeceu na poltrona para  acordar horas depois suando novamente. ´´ Esse sonho de novo! E eu não consigo me lembrar!`` Irritado ele levantou-se e foi tomar café no salão principal.

         O salão estava vazio a não ser por um grupo de alunos sentados numa mesa. ´´ O que aconteceu com as mesas das casas?`` ele pensou enquanto se dirigia a uma ponta vazia da mesa onde estavam os outros alunos. Olhou distraidamente para eles notando uma garota ruiva muito bonita e por um segundo pareceu que a conhecia. ´´ Quem é essa garota? `` ele pensou enquanto comia. Ela também o encarava abertamente como se o conhecesse. Terminando de comer ele saiu do salão.

        Sentou-se à beira do lago, pensativo. Por duas vezes tivera o mesmo sonho... que estranho!. Mas sua vida era cheia de estranheza, afinal ele era Draco Malfoy, filho do mais temido comensal da morte e o odiado inimigo de Harry Potter . Pensando nisso, não pôde reprimir um sorriso: quando finalmente superara a inveja que sentia do Potter, no ano anterior, e decidiu não mais competir com ele , conseguiu vencê-lo no Quadribol. Sonserina havia vencido a Grifinória no ano anterior e, apesar de Ter perdido a taça, ele virou o herói da casa. Seu pai até quis lhe dar uma vassoura nova, mas como ele decidiu trocar sua posição no time para batedor ,acabou não ganhando a vassoura.

         Enquanto pensava, Draco foi se aproximando da margem do lago, provocando a Lula gigante que ,a um sinal de descuido dele, conseguiu envolvê-lo com um tentáculo e puxá-lo para dentro do lago.

** Disclaimer:** Os personagens da série Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling na condição de autora e não é minha intenção plagiá-la de nenhum forma.


	2. Capítulo 2 Mistérios

**CAPÍTULO II - MISTÉRIO**

     Acordou com alguém beijando sua boca. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu a ruiva do salão principal massageando seu peito.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?-- perguntou, olhando para a garota.

— Salvando sua vida.--ela respondeu.

— E quem te pediu para fazer isso?-- ele se sentou ficando de frente para ela que estava ajoelhada ao seu lado.

— Você é bem metido para alguém que quase morreu afogado, e a julgar pela indignação que sentiu ao ser beijado, não deve gostar muito de mulher.-- ela respondeu, rindo enquanto levantava dizendo:

— De nada, garoto idiota!

    Ele perdeu a fala com o susto. ´´Que menina metida!`` pensou ao mesmo tempo que a admirava. Quando voltou a si ela já estava se afastando.

— Espera! Qual o seu nome?-- ele gritou.

— Só pessoas bem educadas sabem o meu nome. Tchau, baby!

       Draco viu a garota se afastar e sentiu-se confuso. ´´ Quem é aquela garota? Por que ela me salvou? Como alguém pode ser tão irritantemente linda?`` Depois, percebendo que estava todo molhado, ele resolveu trocar-se no dormitório da Sonserina.

Enquanto isso no salão principal...

— Gina! Por que você está molhada desse jeito?

— Pulei no lago para salvar um rapaz, Camile.

— Puxa, que coragem! Mas é melhor você ir se trocar.O Rony está te procurando.

— OK, já estou indo. Tchau, Mile!-- Gina respondeu e se dirigiu à Torre da Grifinória.

       Chegando lá, encontrou Harry e Rony no salão comunal. Da grifinória só haviam ficado Harry, Rony e ela durante o período de Natal e por isso o dormitório estava vazio.

— Gina, você viu a Edwiges?-- Harry perguntou olhando-a fixamente.

— A sua coruja? Não, não vi.-- ela respondeu distraída e só então percebeu que seu vestido branco estava transparente e grudado no corpo.Com um rubor no rosto murmurou:—Eu vou subir para me trocar.

— Harry, acorda! -- Rony falou assim que Gina saiu.-- Olha, se a Mione tivesse aqui você tinha perdido a namorada, viu!? Mas eu sei que a minha irmã é linda. É de família.-- ele riu.

— Não é isso, Rony, eu só estava olhando como a Gina tá diferente. Ela superou bem o que aconteceu com ela no primeiro ano. Mas vamos procurar a Edwiges que eu quero mandar uma carta para a Mione.

********************

      Ao entrar no dormitório , Draco conteve um grito. Havia um símbolo estranho desenhado em sua cama e ao lado, um pergaminho velho. Aproximou-se devagar: tinha experiência com pergaminhos amaldiçoados e sabia o que devia fazer. Com a varinha levou o pergaminho até o espelho e olhou o conteúdo: nada aconteceu.

— Gárgulas errantes! Que língua é essa? E quem me mandou isso? Não é amaldiçoado.--ele disse para si mesmo.-- Talvez seja importante.

      Ele conjurou outro pergaminho no qual copiou o símbolo e guardou os dois dentro de uma caixa pondo um feitiço de tranca. Depois foi almoçar no salão principal junto com Crabbe e Goyle. Havia apenas uma mesa na qual ele sentou na ponta enquanto o grupo de Potter conversava.

— Gina, por que você chegou no salão comunal molhada daquele jeito?--Harry perguntou, curioso.

— Ela pulou no lago para salvar uma pessoa.-- Camile respondeu. ( Da Corvinal, ela era a namorada de Rony e a melhor amiga de Gina.)

— E quem você salvou?-- Rony perguntou à Gina.

— Aquele loiro sentado ali entre os dois brutamontes.-- ela apontou discretamente o outro lado da mesa.

— Por que você não deixou ele morrer, Gina?-- Rony estava indignado.

— Porque eu não sou uma assassina.-- ela respondeu, seca.-- E por que eu deixaria ele morrer?

— Ele é Draco Malfoy.-- respondeu Harry fazendo cara de desagrado. Ele é Draco Malfoy.-- respondeu Harry fazendo cara de desagrado.

— Então por isso ele parecia tão indignado por eu Ter feito boca-a-boca nele.-- Gina falou pensativa.

— Você encostou sua boca naquele nojento?-- Rony perguntou parecendo prestes a explodir.

— Eu não sabia quem ele era, Rony. Deixe-me almoçar.-- Gina pôs fim à discussão.

— Quer dizer que você beijou Draco Malfoy. É melhor tomar cuidado, senão o fã clube dele vai começar a te perseguir-- Camile falou baixo parecendo divertida.

— Que persigam! Eu não tenho medo.--Gina respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Mas você não teria coragem de beija-lo novamente, não é?. --Camile continuou  a provocar.- Assim, na frente daquelas sonserinas metidas.

— Eu beijo-o na hora que eu quiser.-- Gina aceitou a provocação.

— Então beije-o agora.-- Nesse momento, Harry e Rony que estivam falando de quadribol, voltaram a atenção para a conversa das duas.

— E o que eu ganho com isso?-- Gina indagou

— Eu aposto 10 galeões que você não consegue.--Camile fechou a discussão.

— Você não vai fazer isso, não é, Gina?--Harry falou, tentando comovê-la.

— Obrigada pelos galeões, Mile.-- Gina ignorou a interrupção levantando-se da mesa enquanto Rony e os outros a olhavam estupefatos.

     Draco ficou espantado quando viu a ruiva levantar-se ao lado do Potter e encaminhar-se em sua direção. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele falando:

— Oi, sem educação!

— Oi, sem nome!-- ele respondeu desdenhosamente.

— Não é que eu seja sem nome, Draco.É esse o seu, não?-- sem esperar pela resposta, ela continuou-- Mas apenas pessoas privilegiadas conhecem meu nome.

— E eu não entro nesse grupo?-- ele riu. – Rico e bonito... não sou como os pobreões Weasley.

— Não.- ela respondeu sêca.Não gostara da maneira com a qual ele falava da sua família – Você pode ser rico mas não tem muita educação.- ele ficou calado então ela continuou.- Mudando de assunto, você não deve ter beijado muitas garotas. Parecia tão irritadiço hoje. --ela começou a provocar.

— Só beijo garotas que me interessam.-- ele respondeu.

— E quem te interessa? A Pansy Parkinson?-- Gina não resistiu à tentação de fazer piada.

      Dessa vez a provocação havia sido grande demais. Draco puxou-a junto a si, beijando-a. Depois do beijo, ele falou um pouco ofegante:

— A Pansy não faz o meu tipo, é verdade. Mas ruivas sem nome também não.

— A sua respiração não parece concordar com você, Draco.-- Gina respondeu, exultante por ter conseguido.-- Mas em todo caso, você também não faz o meu tipo.-ela riu e saiu em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

— Ganhei 10 galeões.-- Gina entrou sorrindo no salão comunal

— Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso, Gina.-- Rony lhe disse

— Pois acredite, Rony. Ganhei 10 galeões e ainda dei um fora no Malfoy--ela respondeu e subiu para o dormitório.

— A parte do fora eu gostei.-- Rony falou com Harry--Imagina aí a cara do Malfoy.-- e saiu do salão comunal.

*************************

      Gina gritou ao entrar no dormitório do 6º ano. Havia um símbolo estranho em sua cama. Ela já ia sair quando Harry entrou correndo no dormitório.

— O que houve, Gina? Eu te ouvi gritar.-- ele perguntou.

       Ainda trêmula de susto, ela apontou para sua cama onde o símbolo brilhava. Harry pegou um pergaminho e copiou-o.Depois, saiu do quarto puxando Gina.

— Vamos falar com Dumbledore. Ele vai saber o que isso significa.

      Juntos, eles foram à sala de Dumbledore. A gárgula abriu passagem como se eles estivessem sendo esperados.

— Eu achei que você precisava falar comigo, Gina. -- Dumbledore falou-lhes assim que entraram.

— Olá, Harry! Obrigado por trazer a senhorita Weasley à minha presença. Sente-se, Gina.

— Eu achei isso na minha cama, professor.-- Gina sentou-se mostrando o pergaminho enquanto Harry saía da sala. Ao olhar o pergaminho, Dumbledore pareceu primeiro surpreso, depois, divertido e, por fim, intrigado. Depois falou lentamente:

— Eu posso estar enganado, Gina, mas esse é o símbolo dos guerreiros da Távola Redonda , uma ordem que combate os bruxos das trevas usando profecias antigas. Eu fui o último representante conhecido dessa ordem usando uma profecia para derrotar Grindelwald em 1945. Achei que estivesse extinta.

— Mas se ela está extinta, como o símbolo apareceu na minha cama?

— Esse é o grande mistério, Gina. Mas não apareceu nenhuma profecia? Só o símbolo?

— Havia apenas o símbolo.

— Então ainda devem mandar a profecia ou outra pessoa já a recebeu.- Dumbledore considerou as opções - Agora vá e peço que não comente essa nossa conversa com ninguém.- Gina levantou e ele acrescentou divertido - Bem vinda à ordem dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda.

      Ela saiu da sala e viu que Harry estava esperando-a no corredor. Fez menção de falar, mas ele falou primeiro:

— Eu não vou te perguntar nada, Gina. Imagino que seja segredo. Não se preocupe.

— Obrigada, Harry. É segredo, mesmo. Eu preciso de sua ajuda para tirar aquele símbolo da minha cama antes que alguém veja.


	3. Capítulo 3 Corujas e ajuda inesperada

**CAPÍTULO III -CORUJAS E AJUDA INESPERADA**

  Draco estava no pensativo no dormitório da Sonserina. Primeiro foram aqueles sonhos depois o símbolo e o pergaminho. Ele sabia que tudo aquilo era importante mas não entendia direito. E ainda tinha aquela garota ruiva lhe beijando e depois dizendo que ele não era o seu tipo.

     Acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Tivera o sonho novamente, mas dessa vez não gastara tempo tentando se lembrar. Só então percebeu que havia dormido no salão comunal.Ele riu pensando : "belo presente de natal, ficar com as costas doendo". Resignado, subiu a escada para o dormitório pensando em como apagar o símbolo do dia anterior da sua cama mas, chegando lá, viu que este havia desaparecido.

Na mesa do café ele viu novamente a garota ruiva. As mesas das casas haviam reaparecido e ela estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal conversando com uma garota.

    "Pelo menos ela não é uma grifinória." ele pensou completando depois: "E o que isso me importa? Ela é só uma maluca tentando chamar minha atenção!"

— Admita Draco, você gosta dela. Ela mexe com você.--ele falou para si mesmo completando depois:-- Mas você não faz o tipo dela.--Terminado o café olhou-a pela última vez e saiu do salão principal para por seu plano em prática.

***************************

Gina estava tomando café e conversando com Camile, sua melhor amiga , na mesa da Corvinal quando sentiu que era observada. Ergueu os olhos e viu que Draco a olhava. Logo depois ,para seu desapontamento aturdido, ele saiu do salão. Pouco depois uma coruja negra parou à sua frente com um pergaminho que ela abriu e leu.

" Olá, senhorita sem nome

Acordou feliz hoje... foi o meu beijo que provocou tamanha reação? Estou impressionado! Ainda espero que você se identifique; quando resolver fazê-lo, pode usar o Gwydion(minha coruja).Ele lhe atenderá de bom grado. Ah! Obrigada por me salvar ontem. Devo lhe dizer que você ficou muito bem com aquele vestido branco molhado.

Draco Malfoy"

Ela riu alto na mesa da Corvinal passando a carta pra Camille ler enquanto escrevia em um pergaminho:

"Olá, garoto convencido!

Estou contente de saber que, bem lá no fundo, você tem um pouco de educação.Não precisa agradecer por eu ter salvado sua vida(não acostume). Devo dizer que é muito estranho que você repare no vestido de uma ruiva sem nome que não faz o seu tipo.

Ah! E quanto àquilo que você chamou de beijo, eu não acho que consiga deixar ninguém feliz. É melhor você não esperar que eu me identifique, você ainda não tem direito à essa informação."

Terminando de escrever ela mandou à Draco pela coruja.

****************************

Enquanto isso, o próprio Draco estava pegando uma caixa no seu dormitório e saindo. Ainda não sabia se estava agindo certo e tinha quase certeza de que não seria atendido, mas achava que tinha que tentar. Chegou em frente a uma porta de madeira e, reunindo coragem, bateu.

— Entre!-- uma voz seca lhe respondeu.

— Com licença, professor Snape. Gostaria que me esclarecesse algo.

— Seja rápido, Sr Malfoy. Estou ocupado.-- Snape respondeu enquanto Draco tirava os pergaminhos da caixa.

— O senhor tem alguma idéia do que isso significa?-- ele estendeu os pergaminhos para Snape que pegou e examinou.

— Como conseguiu isso, Sr Malfoy?-- ele parecia espantado.

— Encontrei-os em cima da minha cama.

— Eu tenho apenas uma idéia do significado disso, mas sei que é extremamente importante e perigoso. Preciso mostrar à Dumbledore.

— Está bem, professor, mas peço que não diga de quem é.

— Tudo bem, Sr Malfoy, agora me dê licença.

Draco saiu da sala ainda sem acreditar que Snape iria ajudá-lo . "Deve ser alguma coisa bem séria" ele pensou enquanto andava. "É melhor eu ver se acho alguma coisa na biblioteca."

Chegando à biblioteca, Draco viu Gina sentada à mesa, lendo um livro. Nesse instante, sua coruja apareceu e lhe entregou uma carta. Ele leu-a e riu discretamente enquanto pensava:  "Que garota geniosa! Estou começando a gostar disso!" Depois guardou a carta e, pegando o livro que procurava, sentou-se à mesa onde ela estava.

— Olá, senhorita inominável. Vim te dar o prazer da minha companhia.

— Você está enganado, Draco. Você veio desfrutar o prazer da minha companhia.--ela respondeu e vendo que ele ficou em silêncio, perguntou:

— Não. Apenas estou com preguiça.-- ele respondeu com sua voz de tédio displicente.

Ele simplesmente levantou o livro mostrando a capa(Símbolos desconhecidos da magia de Hanna Skywalker). Ela continuou a perguntar

— Por que você está lendo esse livro? Andou vendo símbolos estranhos?

— Boa pergunta. Por que você também está lendo?-- ele apontou para um exemplar idêntico na mão dela-- Andou vendo símbolos estranhos?

— Não exatamente.-- ela respondeu e ele começou a rir.

— Engraçado, estamos tendo uma conversa civilizada pela primeira vez.-- ele falou e foi a vez dela rir.

— Realmente. Você hoje está menos intragável.

— E você menos pretensiosa.--ele respondeu, olhando-a.

— Eu, pretensiosa?-- ela deu um sorriso irônico-- pensei que você era Draco Malfoy.

Acho que assim nos despedimos da nossa conversa civilizada.-- ele fechou o livro e levantou-se para sair da biblioteca.--Tchau, inominável!

Gina ficou intrigada. "Será que ele também recebeu o símbolo?" ela pensou enquanto voltava a ler. "Se recebeu, por que Dumbledore não sabia? E se não recebeu, por que estava na biblioteca em um dia de férias com aquele livro?"

*******************************

Enquanto isso, Snape chegava à sala de Dumbledore, o qual parecia surpreso por vê-lo.

— O que houve, Severo?-- Dumbledore perguntou assim que ele entrou.

— Isso, Alvo.-- ele mostrou os pergaminhos-- Você sabe o que significa?

— Sei, Severo.-- Alvo estava espantado-- Mas, isso é seu?

— É de um aluno. Ele recebeu e me pediu ajuda. Como eu não tinha certeza do significado exato, resolvi te procurar.-- Snape respondeu.

— Desculpe, Severo, mas eu tenho que falar imediatamente com esse aluno. Apenas ele pode ouvir o significado exato disso.

— Está certo, Alvo. Vou chama-lo.-- Snape falou e saiu.

Alvo Dumbledore sentou-se na cadeira, pensativo. "Então outro estudante foi chamado para a ordem. Quem diria, Draco Malfoy combatendo bruxos das trevas. Sim,porque só o Malfoy pediria ajuda ao Snape."


	4. Capítulo 4 Pergaminho

**CAPÍTULO IV - PERGAMINHO **

Draco estava no dormitório quando Snape conseguiu encontra-lo.

— E então, professor, qual o significado daquilo?-- Draco perguntou.

— Dumbledore quer vê-lo, Draco. Pediu-me para levá-lo à sala dele.--Snape lhe respondeu e conduziu-lhe pelos corredores.

  Ao chegar em um corredor vazio, Snape parou em frente a uma gárgula e dizendo a senha: "Tudo de limão" essa se abriu revelando a sala de Dubledore. Eles entraram e Snape falou:

— Aqui está, Alvo. Foi ele quem recebeu.

— Eu já imaginava. Obrigado, Severo.-- Snape se retirou e Dumbledore dirigiu-se a Draco.-- Sente-se, Malfoy. Posso chama-lo de Draco, não?

— Pode sim.-- Draco sentou-se em frente a Dumbledore e começou a admirar a sala que era cheia de objetos estranhos e surpreendentes. Ele nunca estivera ali e notou, com surpresa, uma fênix que estava num poleiro junto a um armário. A voz de Dumbledore lhe trouxe à realidade.

— Então, Draco, como você recebeu o símbolo?

— Estava desenhado na minha cama ontem junto com aquele pergaminho.

— E você tem alguma idéia do que se trata?

— Não.

— Então eu vou lhe contar uma pequena estória.-- Houve um silêncio momentâneo antes de Dumbledore recomeçar a falar. Draco estava ansioso pela informação, apesar do que seu pai lhe falava, o diretor lhe inspirava grande poder e sabedoria. Era uma das poucas pessoas que ele respeitava em Hogwarts. Dumbledore começou a falar:

— Depois da expulsão de Slyterin de Hogwarts ele se transformou em um grande bruxo das trevas. Precisamente nessa época, foi criada uma ordem que combatia bruxos trevosos, a Ordem dos Cavaleiros da Távola redonda, que também é incumbida de proteger a espada sagrada. Slyterin foi derrotado, mas a ordem continuou a existir lutando contra as trevas. Eu fui o último representante ativo dessa ordem usando uma profecia para derrotar Grindelwald em 1945.

— Você disse profecias? Então aquele pergaminho contém uma profecia para derrotar Voldemort.-- Draco concluiu

— Suponho que sim.-- Dumbledore respondeu

— Então, por que mandaram para mim e não para o Potter? Destruir Voldemort não é tarefa dele?- Draco falou com um pouco de deboche.

— Eu não sei o motivo, Draco, mas ele está ligado à profecia que você recebeu.- Dumbledore respondeu sério - Eu sou um membro da ordem e mesmo ainda não entendendo vários porquês, devo orientá-lo sobre o propósito que lhe foi destinado.

— Então a conversa aqui é sobre destino. E o que acontece se eu não quiser participar dessa ordem?

— "Homo ne fugite fatum suum" Sabe o que significa, Draco? O homem não foge do seu destino. Bem, se você receber mais alguma mensagem me avise. Acho que não preciso pedir segredo sobre tudo isso. Se você precisar de ajuda a senha da gárgula é...

— "Tudo de limão" eu sei. A propósito, o senhor não parece surpreso que eu tenha recebido a mensagem. Outro aluno também recebeu, não foi?Quem? O Potter?

— Você é bem observador, Draco. Isso é bom.-- Dumbledore ignorou a pergunta-- Vá e esteja alerta. "O dragão dorme mas nunca cochila."

— E o meu pergaminho?

— Depois eu te mando uma cópia pela coruja. Precisamos traduzi-lo.

Draco saiu, deixando Dumbledore perdido em pensamentos. "Que língua é essa no pergaminho? Parece língua trouxa mas eu nunca vi." Então uma idéia lhe ocorreu e ele sorriu. "Se é língua trouxa eu sei a quem  pedirei ajuda. A senhorita Granger não demorará a chegar das férias."


	5. Capítulo 5 Considerações românticas

**CAPÍTULO V- CONSIDERAÇÕES ROMANTICAS**

_Eu não sei porque estou aqui_****

_ Há uma chuva de incertezas sobre mim_****

_ Eu não sei se dou meu coração_****

_ Se me entrego de uma vez a essa paixão_

Dessa vez era Gina quem estava sentada à beira do lago pensando. Ela tinha caído na própria armadilha: Pensava naquele loiro irritante . "Merlim! Eu não posso estar gostando dele! Ele é Draco Malfoy: chato, metido ,mau e... lindo..."

_Eu te vejo mas não sinto seu toque_

_ Não me beija por mais que eu te provoque_

— Pára de pensar nisso, Gina Weasley!-- ela falou consigo mesma-- Você não está gostando dele! -- Correndo os olhos pelo lago ela viu o lugar onde eles se conheceram.

    Ainda podia ouvir suas vozes discutindo: "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"  "Salvando sua vida."

Depois daquele dia na biblioteca, eles não haviam mais se falado. Draco parecia preocupado com alguma coisa e estava evitando-a deliberadamente.

_ Claro como o céu do despertar_

_ Lindo como o azul do seu olhar_

_ Forte como o sol do amanhecer_

_ Eu estou aqui para amar você_

_ Eu nasci para amar você_

Mas ela não ia desistir, não agora que já estava tão envolvida. "Como é mesmo o nome da coruja dele?" ela pensou. "Ah! Gwydion!" Levantando-se ela dirigiu-se ao corujal.

— Gwydion! Venha aqui, garoto! Leve essa carta para o seu dono.

Sentindo-se bem mais leve, ela saiu do corujal. Estava descendo para o salão principal quando passou por uma porta entreaberta e viu Draco sentado numa cadeira lendo um livro naquela sala vazia. Entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado dele.

_ Eu não sei porque estou aqui_

_ Basta ver o seu olhar para desistir_

_ Eu não sei porque insisto assim_

_ Está na cara: você não nasceu para mim_

— Oi, Draco!-- Gina disse

— Oi!-- ele respondeu

— O que houve, não tem ´´ inominável`` hoje?

— Não.

— Por que?

— Desisti de tentar descobrir a sua identidade.

— Nossa, como você desiste rápido!-- Gina provocou

— Isso é uma provocação, senhorita sem-nome?-- ele retribuiu

— Pronto! Agora o velho Draco está de volta. Ou era só saudade da Pansy Parkinson?

— Você é apaixonada pela Pansy ou isso tudo é ciúme de mim?-- ele largou o livro e começou a observa-la.

— Eu, com ciúme de você? Cai na real, Draco Malfoy! Eu jamais teria ciúme de você. -- ela falou um pouco ofegante por causa do olhar dele.

— A sua respiração não parece concordar muito com você.-- ele falou, confiante.-- Prove que eu estou errado.

— Muito esperto, Draco. Usar minha frase contra mim. Mas você esqueceu que não faz o meu tipo. -- ela ignorou a provocação dele.

— E você esqueceu de se convencer disso.-- ele encarou-a mais ainda e em seguida beijou-a.

_Eu te amo sem Ter nada de volta_****

_ Sou um anjo guardando sua porta_****

Levaram um tempo beijando-se até que ele soltou-a e falou

— É incrível como eu geralmente estou certo, não é?-- ele foi sarcástico.

— É incrível como você é um cretino idiota, Malfoy.-- ela levantou-se rapidamente e saiu.

— Droga! Eu sempre faço tudo errado!-ele ficou sentado no mesmo lugar observando-a partir.

**Nota da autora**: Bem, essa música é do Zezé de Camargo e Luciano mas eu gosto da versão cantada por Vanessa Camargo. O capítulo foi um pouco meloso mas a fic não vai enveredar muito por esse caminho não. É só um suporte para os capítulos seguintes. 


	6. Capítulo 6 Mais Romântismo

**CAPÍTULO VI - MAIS ROMANTISMO**

— Droga! Eu sempre faço tudo errado!

Draco levantou e fez menção de ir atraz de Gina, mas, chegando à porta da sala, não conseguiu mais vê-la. O corredor estava vazio havendo apenas um quadro de uma mulher gorda no fim.

  _Coração, diz para mim_

_ Por que é que eu fico sempre desse jeito_

Coração, não faz assim 

_ Você se apaixona e a dor é no meu peito_

Ele sentou-se novamente pensando: "Por que eu tenho que fazer tudo errado?" Nesse istante sua coruja chegou com um carta. Desdobrando-a ele sentiu seu coração disparar ao reconhecer a letra. "Mas não deu tempo dela escrever nada ainda. Então ela já tinha mandado quando me encontrou" ele pensou enquanto leu.

"Olá, louro aguado!

Como você estava demorando muito de me mandar uma carta, eu resolvi tomar a iniciativa. O que houve, desistiu de brincar de gato e rato comigo? É melhor que não tenha desistido, pois isso confirmaria todas as minhas idéias a seu respeito. Além do que , você morreria de saudades de mim."

_Pra que é que você foi se entregar _

_ Se na verdade eu só queria uma aventura_

_ Por que você não pára de sonhar_

É um desejo e nada mais 

Ele sorriu tristemente. Há apenas meia hora teria uma resposta pronta para ela. Mas agora não tinha idéia do que responder. Só sabia que aquele beijo mudou tudo dentro dele, ele sentia uma enorme vontade de estar com aquela garota. Simplesmente ser bom sem esperar nada em troca e isso era algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.

Draco se encaminhou esperançoso para o salão principal. Ele a veria lá e poderia desculpar-se. Suas esperanças se dissiparam ao sentar-se na mesa. Ele não a viu em lugar nenhum do salão. Resolveu então mandar uma carta.

_E agora o que é que eu faço_****

_ Para esquecer tanta doçura_****

_ Isso ainda vai virar loucura_****

_ Não é justo entrar na minha vida_****

_ Não é certo não deixar saída_****

_ Não é, não_

Ele releu a carta pela última vez e mandou. Não estava acostumado a ser gentil com as pessoas mas tentou ao menos não ser irritante. Estava experimentando sentimentos novos a cada instante e não sabia se gostava. Havia carinho e ternura mas havia também culpa. Sentado em sua cama no dormitório sonserino, Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez, chorou por alguém.

Depois do choro veio a indignação e a raiva. "Quem ela pensa que é para me fazer chorar desse jeito? Eu sou Draco Malfoy, não gosto de ninguém além de mim.Além disso não sei nem o seu nome."

_Agora agüenta coração_

_ Já que inventou essa paixão_

Eu te falei que eu tinha medo 

_ Amar não é nenhum brinquedo_

Gwydion voltou com uma carta. Temeroso, ele abriu e leu.

" Olá, idiota convencido!

Estou impressionada com você. Não sabia que Draco Malfoy sabia pedir desculpas. Deve Ter sido um grande esforço. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi a sua pretensão em achar que poderia Ter me magoado com aquela frase idiota depois daquilo que você chama de beijo. Aliás, volto a dizer que você deveria treinar melhor os seus beijos. Tenta beijar o braço na frente do espelho ou então chama a cara de buldogue para te dar uma ajuda."

Ele abriu um grande sorriso de alívio. Ela lhe respondera! Uma carta insultuosa, é verdade, mas uma carta.

_Agora agüenta coração_****

_ Você não tem mais salvação_****

_ Você se apaixona e esquece que você sou eu_


	7. Capítulo 7 Adivinhação

**Nota da autora: **Esse capítulo ficou meio besta mas não se preocupem que os próximos serão melhores. É uma promessa. Por ora, se deliciem com a troca de cartas entre Draco e Gina. E não esqueçam de me mandar  e-mails dizendo o que estão achando da fic.

**CAPÍTULO VII- ADIVINHAÇÃO**

Os alunos tinham voltado das férias no dia anterior. Dumbledore havia chamado Hermione Granger e pedido que traduzisse a profecia. No momento, estava esperando em sua sala, que ela voltasse com a tradução.

Ela chegou e sentou-se. Trazia um livro esquisito nas mãos.

— Consegui, diretor! Aquele pergaminho trazia uma passagem de um livro trouxa chamado Bíblia, no livro da revelação :Apocalipse. Estava em ídiche uma língua trouxa muito antiga.

— Obrigada, senhorita Granger. Dez pontos para Grifinória pela boa vontade. Por favor deixe os pergaminhos em cima da minha mesa que eu irei lê-los.

Ela saiu e ele pegou o pergaminho em cima da mesa e começou a ler. Realmente era uma passagem de um livro trouxa. "O último lugar no qual eu procuraria uma profecia." pensou. Depois de ler ele cautelosamente levou o pergaminho original à frente do espelho e observou as palavras que se destacavam para então destacá-las no pergaminho traduzido.

— Agora está bem melhor.--- ele sorriu lendo a verdadeira profecia.

Depois chamou Snape à sua sala e lhe pediu que conduzisse Draco Malfoy à sua presença.

***************** 

Dumbledore viu Draco aproximar-se com uma certa apreensão. Temia que a ordem não tivesse feito a escolha certa. "Mas o destino não falha."

— Mandou me chamar, professor?--- Draco falou com sua habitual voz de tédio, entrando na sala.

— Mandei, Draco. A profecia foi traduzida.--- ele estendeu o pergaminho para Draco que , entendendo o gesto, pegou e leu.

— Traduzido? Mas eu não entendi uma palavra!--- ele falou assim que acabou de ler.

— Você compreenderá.--- Dumbledore respondeu dando um leve sorriso.--- Quero que fique com uma cópia da profecia e tente traduzi-la.

— Está bem.--- ele deu um suspiro. Depois, percebendo que a conversa acabara, pediu licença ao diretor e se retirou.

*********************

Draco foi sentar-se na biblioteca. Leu e releu o papel mas não conseguiu chegar a conclusão nenhuma. "Droga de profecia! Eu não consigo entender nada." Depois voltou a si, pensando "E por que eu preciso traduzir isso? Eu nunca disse que queria participar dessa ordem. Não tenho nada de herói, meu sonho sempre foi Ter poder. Quer saber? Cansei dessa estória de símbolos e profecias." Amassou o pergaminho e pôs dentro da caixa saindo da biblioteca.

*********************

Gina entrou um pouco apreensiva no salão comunal. Trazia nas mãos o pergaminho da profecia e pensava "Então outro aluno também foi chamado pela ordem. Quem será?" Dumbledore não havia lhe dito nada. Levantou a cabeça e viu Mione acenando para ela junto a Harry e Rony. Ela se encaminhou na direção deles.

— Que saudade,Gina! Como foram as férias? --- Mione lhe perguntou

— Normais. Não aconteceu nada de muito diferente.--- Gina respondeu

— Nada de diferente?--- Rony se meteu na conversa--- Sinceramente , Gina, se salvar a vida do Malfoy e beija-lo não é diferente então eu não sei o que é normal.

— O que, você beijou o Malfoy?--- Mione se admirou.

— E ganhou 10 galeões por causa disso.--- Harry acrescentou vendo Gina corar.

— Esquece isso, gente. Mione, você trouxe o livro?--- Gina mudou de assunto.

— Trouxe. Está em cima da minha cama.

— Livro? Que livro?--- Harry perguntou. Já conhecia o interesse da sua namorada por livros mas não sabia que Gina compartilhava deste.

— Um livro trouxa sobre a lenda de Camelot.--- Mione respondeu.--- Chama-se ´´ As brumas de Avalon e é ,na verdade, uma série que conta a trajetória da corte da Bretanha desde Uther...--- Hermione já ia se empolgar mas Harry interrompeu perguntando:

— O que é isso na sua mão, Gina?--- ele apontou o pergaminho.

— É um exercício de adivinhação.--- Gina respondeu tentando disfarçar.

— Adivinhação é comigo mesmo, não é Harry?--- Rony falou, rindo.--- Deixa eu ver o que a velha Charlatã anda passando para vocês.

Gina ainda tentou proteger o pergaminho, mas Rony foi mais rápido.

— Que estranho, é uma profecia. Mas nós só estudamos profecias no 7º ano.---Rony comentou

— Na certa a Sibila inverteu o programa esse ano.--- Harry sugeriu.

— Se precisar de ajuda pode chamar, ouviu, Gina? Ah! E inventa alguma coisa sobre o Harry. A Sibila adora.--- Rony lhe devolveu o pergaminho enquanto todos se controlavam para não rir da cara de Harry  Se precisar de ajuda pode chamar, ouviu, Gina? Ah! E inventa alguma coisa sobre o Harry. A Sibila adora.--- Rony lhe devolveu o pergaminho enquanto todos se controlavam para não rir da cara de Harry


	8. Capítulo 8 Trouxas e cartas

**Nota da autora** : Gente, vocês nem imaginam o trabalho que foi escrever esse capítulo. Ele está meio curto mas para compensar o próximo vai ser maior. Não esqueçam de mandar e-mails para me dizer o que estão achando da fic.

CAPÍTULO VIII – TROUXAS E CARTAS 

Gina já estava subindo quando Gwydion deixou cair uma carta aos seus pés. Todos no salão comunal olharam para ela que chamou a coruja e foi para o dormitório. "É uma carta de Draco" ela pensou enquanto abriu a carta e começou a ler.

_"Oi anomeada!_

_ Anda sumida einh! Nunca mais me escreveu... Mas como eu sei que você deve estar morrendo de saudades minhas resolvi te escrever . a gente nunca mais se bateu... é que eu ando muito ocupado ultimamente. Mas eu estou mandando uma foto minha para você matar as saudades. _

_ DM"_

Ela riu ao ler o final da carta e se sentiu bem. Era divertido trocar cartas com ele. Resolveu mandar a resposta depois. Pegou o livro que Mione lhe emprestara e começou a ler. Enquanto lia ela divagava se aquele livro havia sido escrito realmente por um trouxa . "Se foi um trouxa então ele devia Ter um bom conhecimento de magia... toda essa estória de Avalon visão e linhagem." Ela parou por um instante com a visão de um nome e seu pensamento recaiu em Draco. "Então ele também leu esse livro." Ela resolveu escrever logo a resposta dele.

_"Olá, Draco!_

_ Você realmente é um tanto convencido. Admito que estava com um pouco de saudades, mas aquela foto sua não adiantou muito. Gostei do nome da sua coruja: Gwydion, descendente das duas linhagens reais de Avalon. Lembra muito aquela estória de puro-sangue e, apesar de não concordar com esse preconceito, reconheço que foi uma escolha inteligente. Combina com você..._

_Agora, para quem fala tão mal dos trouxas ler "As brumas de Avalon"  é uma enorme contradição. Sim, porque certamente não foi em **Hogwarts, uma história **que você encontrou o nome da sua coruja, não é?_

_ Um beijo(pra você não morrer de saudades)"_

Terminando de escrever, Gina subiu até o corujal para mandar a carta. Chegando lá, para sua surpresa, encontrou o seu destinatário ,sentado, como à espera de alguém.

— Demorou para responder...--- Draco falou em tom de brincadeira.

— Eu também ando muito ocupada.--- ela aceitou a provocação.

— Posso ler minha carta? --- ele perguntou no seu habitual tom de tédio levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ela entregou a carta para ele que leu dando risada. Depois falou:

— E você também leu  "As brumas de Avalon".

— Na verdade estou lendo. --- ela respondeu

— Quem é o seu personagem favorito?--- ele perguntou, mas, antes que ela pudesse responder, completou: --- Já sei, é Arthur, o defensor dos oprimidos.

— Não. É Morgana, a feiticeira voluntariosa e determinada.--- ela respondeu imitando o movimento dele de levantar a sobrancelha.

— Parece com você. Então você gosta das traidoras... eu pensei que eu era o sonserino.--- ele continuou provocando.

— Ela não é traidora, só tenta fazer o que acha certo. Não esqueça que foi ela quem jogou a Excalibur no lago.--- Gina riu.--- O seu personagem favorito deve ser Modred , o vilão.

— Não, não é. Eu gosto de Lancelot, o cavaleiro da justiça.--- ele cruzou os braços e encostou em uma pilastra com uma expressão de desafio.

— Definitivamente não parece com você.--- Gina desafiou num tom de descaso.

— Por que não? Ele está sempre às voltas com um amor impossível. Além disso é um homem que não se submete ao destino.--- Draco respondeu voltando ao seu tom de tédio forçado.

     "Que não se submete ao destino, onde eu vi isso?" Gina pensou. "Ah! Já sei!" Ela saiu correndo do corujal deixando Draco surpreso. Quando ele caiu em si e ia segui-la, ela já havia desaparecido pelos corredores.

Gina entrou como uma bala na torre da Grifinória. Subiu para o dormitório dando graças a Deus por ser horário de aula e o salão comunal estar vazio.

— Ah! Está aqui. --- ela suspirou enquanto segurava o pergaminho, sentada na cama e leu: "_Quando a valente guerreira une seu amor ao que foge do destino se faz a luz na insignia da espada."_

— Deve fazer referencia à lenda de Excalibur. Mas quem é essa valente guerreira? E quem é que foge do seu destino?--- ela  voltou a ler o livro, dessa vez atenta aos detalhes sobre a espada.

******************************** 

Assim que saiu do corujal, Draco se encaminhou para a masmorra da Sonserina. Sentou-se em sua cama e relembrou a conversa que teve com Gina durante a tarde. De repente, sua mente deu um estalo. "Excalibur, é claro, como não pensei nisso antes?! É da espada sagrada que fala a profecia. Vou avisar a Dumbledore."

Quando estava quase saindo do quarto ele parou. "Porque eu tenho que ser útil àquela ordem? Eu sou o filho de Lúcio Malfoy, o mais odiado comensal e devo me tornar comensal como meu pai. Por que devo ajudar a uma ordem que quer destruir o Lorde das trevas?"

Passou a noite inteira pensando sem conseguir tomar uma decisão. Dumbledore havia lhe pedido para avisar caso descobrisse algo. Mas Dumbledore também havia lhe dito que o homem não foge do seu destino. E desde criança aprendera que o destino era servir ao Lorde das Trevas. "Então por que diabos fui chamado àquela ordem?"


	9. Capítulo 9 Quadribol e beijos

**Nota da autora**: Como eu havia prometido, esse capítulo ficou maior que o anterior. Bem, dessa vez eu caprichei, esse ficou meio romântico mas nada muito meloso. E vocês, por que não estão me mandando e-mails? Eu estou esperando as opiniões de vocês. Mandem logo e-mails para mim! O endereço é thaissi@ig.com.br . E dêem uma passada no meu site! www.hogwartssite.kit.net

CAPÍTULO IX – QUADRIBOL E BEIJOS 

Draco acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Era o dia da final de quadribol : Sonserina x Corvinal(A grifinória havia perdido a vaga na final por causa de 10 pontos).O campeonato daquele ano havia sido disputado: Corvinal, Grifinória e Sonserina empataram com 2 vitórias cada e os finalistas foram decididos por saldo de pontos.

Ele tomou café rapidamente e foi para o campo. O time da Sonserina foi vaiado pela torcida ao entrar em campo pois todos estavam torcendo pela Corvinal. Durante o jogo, Draco se divertiu jogando balaços para todos os lados. Apesar do espanto inicial pela sua mudança de posição, todos concordavam que ele era o melhor batedor da escola.

Corvinal acabou perdendo por uma diferença de 10 pontos e ao final do jogo Draco foi para o vestiário. Ficou surpreso ao entrar já que viu uma ruiva sentada no banco, como a espera-lo.

*******************************

Gina assistiu ao jogo nervosa. Apesar de estar sentada junto a torcida da Corvinal, ela não estava torcendo para nenhum time. Torcia apenas para que Draco não se machucasse. Quando o jogo acabou, ela levantou-se para sair mas foi impedida por Camila que segurou seu braço e falou:

— Você devia ir lá falar com ele, Gina.

— Ir aonde, Mile?--- Gina perguntou usando seu tom mais inocente.

— Confesse, Gina. Você está gostando do Malfoy.

Gina calou-se assim que ouviu a frase de Camile. Será que estava mesmo gostando do Malfoy? "Não tente se enganar, você gosta dele." ela pensou. Olhou para Camille que parecia esperar uma resposta sua. Abriu a boca e balbuciou:

— Eu... como é que você sabe?

— Eu sou sua melhor amiga, Gina.--- Mile não parecia surpresa pelo que ouvira enquanto que a própria Gina ainda não se acostumara com a idéia.--- Te conheço melhor do que você pensa. Além disso, eu sei o que é gostar de alguém.

Nesse momento Mile olhou Rony que lhe esperava um pouco adiante junto a Harry e Mione.

— Mas você é correspondida, Mile. É diferente.

— Eu sei que à primeira vista parece diferente por eu estar namorando o Rony, mas não é. Você deveria se dar uma chance e ir lá falar com o Malfoy. Eu sei que vocês têm se correspondido via coruja. Ele já sabe quem você é?

— Não, eu não tenho coragem de contar. Ele não sabe nem o meu nome.

— Talvez este seja o momento de você se apresentar.

Gina encarou Mile ainda indecisa. Então, encorajada pelas palavras da amiga, ela virou-se e saiu em direção ao vestiário. Enquanto isso Camile se juntou a Rony que a abraçou e fez menção de perguntar algo mas Camile a impediu falando:

— Deixe sua irmã viver a vida dela, Rony. A Gina não é mais criança, ela precisa fazer as próprias escolhas.

Depois os quatro ficaram calados. Para desanuviar o clima Harry falou com Mione:

— A Gina já te devolveu aquele livro? Eu queria ler...

— Está lá no dormitório, Harry--- Mione respondeu e saíram os quatro em direção à torre da grifinória.

******************************

Gina caminhava pensativa em direção ao vestiário da Sonserina. "Será que estou fazendo a coisa certa?" ela pensava. "Estou, eu sei que estou."

  _Eu e você_

_ Não é assim tão complicado_

Não é difícil perceber 

_ Quem de nós dois_

_ Vai dizer que é impossível o amor acontecer._

Ela entrou no vestiário. Estava vazio. Então sentou-se e resolveu esperar por ele. Estava de costas para porta para que ele, ao entrar, não visse sua expressão. Um pouco depois ele entrou. Seu sorriso se iluminou ao vê-la e logo sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Oi, Draco!--- ela começou---Fez um bom jogo. "Droga, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

— Nossa! Recebi um elogio seu, que progresso.--- ele brincou.--- E agora, já sou digno de saber seu nome?

— Acho que cansei de te ouvir me chamando de inominável. Meu nome é Gina.- ela sentia as mãos tremerem. 

— Gina.--- ele repetiu.--- Combina com você. Depois pegou a mão dela e beijou.--- Prazer, Draco Malfoy. Você parece tensa.--- completou ao final.

— Tensa, eu? E por que estaria?--- ela tentou disfarçar o seu medo de que ele perguntasse o seu sobrenome.

_E se eu disser que já não sinto nada___

Que a estrada sem você é mais segura 

_ Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara___

_ Eu já conheço seu sorriso, leio seu olhar_

_ Seu sorriso é só disfarce_

_ O que eu já nem preciso___

— Não, nada. Eu nem vou perguntar o seu sobrenome por que eu já sei que vou ouvir que não tenho direito à informação como resposta.--- ele falou e ela respirou aliviada.

— Você está bem esperto hoje.--- ela riu, descontraída.--- Pelo menos me poupou o trabalho de falar.

— Dois elogios seus hoje! Gina, você está bem?--- ele colocou a mão em sua testa como se verificasse a temperatura.

Gina sentiu o toque da mão dele e lutou contra o impulso de ficar rubra. Seu nome nunca lhe parecera tão bonito até ouvi-lo da boca dele. Era como se algo a impelisse àquele momento.

— Da última vez eu saí tão rápido que nem chegamos a terminar a conversa. -- ela quebrou o silêncio.

— E estávamos falando de que? --- Draco perguntou com a expressão indecifrável.

— Você estava falando de um amor impossível--- Gina provocou

— Estava , é?--- ele pareceu um pouco perturbado. Gina percebeu que ele ainda segurava sua mão e resolveu continuar a falar:

— Você tem um amor impossível, Draco?

— Todo mundo tem amores.--- ele respondeu evasivo.

— Sim. Mas eu quero saber se o seu amor impossível. --- ela corou um pouco diante da ansiedade implícita em sua voz.

— Eu não sei. O que você me diz?--- ele perguntou agora já ansioso também.

— Acho que nada é impossível.--- Ela respondeu num sussurro.

_Sinto dizer que amo mesmo_ ****

_ E está ruim para disfarçar_****

_ Entre nós dois não cabe mais nenhum segredo_****

Além do que já combinamos 

Eles se beijaram. Para Draco parecia que ele estava no céu, se sentia livre. Para Gina era como se flutuassem. Eles se separaram e se olharam nos olhos. Depois se abraçaram e se beijaram novamente. Era o lugar perfeito, o momento perfeito. Se separaram relutantemente e forçaram a se encarar. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer dizer nada.

_No vão das coisas que a gente disse_ ****

_ Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos_****

_ E quando eu falo o que eu já nem quero_****

_ A frase fica pelo avesso, meio na contramão_****

_ Quando eu finjo que me esqueço_

_Eu não esqueci nada_

A voz de Draco lhe tirou do transe. Ele estava lhe perguntando algo:

— É impossível, Gina?

— Não sei, acho que sim.--- ela respondeu pensando em tudo que estava escondendo dele. Ele parecia agora decepcionado.

— Por que?--- ele perguntou

— Não dá para explicar, Draco. É melhor deixar como está.

— E você acha que eu vou conseguir ser apenas seu amigo?--- ele estava ficando com raiva daquela situação. "Se ela não queria, por que veio aqui me tentar?"

Ela ficou calada. Parecia estar sofrendo com a situação também. Ele resolveu quebrar o silencio dizendo:

— Então me diga porque. Eu quero um motivo, Gina.

— Eu não posso.--- ela respondeu.

— Então é melhor a gente não se ver mais.--- ele falou. "Ela parece estar sendo sincera mas eu não vou fraquejar. Ou ela me diz ou termina logo de uma vez."

Draco se levantou e foi saindo.

_E cada vez que eu fujo eu me aproximo mais_

_ E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais_

_ E é por isso que atravesso teu futuro_

_ E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro._

— Espera!--- Gina levantou e foi até Draco que havia parado junto à porta.--- Que se dane!

— Olha o vocabulário, Gina. Quem pode praguejar aqui sou eu.--- Draco respondeu num tom leve para quebrar o clima pesado que estava entre eles.

— Por que só você?--- ela entrou no clima da situação.

— Por que eu sou muito melhor nisso do que você. Além disso tenho mais experiência.

— Como você consegue ser tão irritante?

— Não sei, é uma grande qualidade minha. --- Draco respondeu e eles começaram a rir.

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado_ ****

_ Nem revirar um sentimento revirado_****

_ Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída_****

_ Acabo entrando sem querer na sua vida_****

Então ele a abraçou e beijou-a novamente.

— Você não ia conseguir viver sem mim.--- Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Gina que sorriu e respondeu:

— E por que não?

— Nossa, como está frio aqui.--- ela falou mudando de assunto.

— Então vamos voltar para o castelo.--- Draco sugeriu.

Gina ficou apreensiva por causa da sugestão de Draco de voltarem para o castelo. Então, tomando coragem, falou:

— Eu não vou poder ficar com você lá dentro do castelo, Draco.

Ele fez menção de falar mas ao olha-la, desistiu. Ficaram em silêncio um minuto mas logo Draco falou:

— Eu não vou te deixar morrendo de frio aqui. Vamos entrar de uma vez.

— Me dê um último beijo que eu já vou. Você ainda vai Ter que se trocar.

— Tudo bem.

Eles se beijaram e Gina saiu do vestiário seguindo para o castelo.


	10. Capítulo 10 Descobertas

**Nota da autora: **Olá pessoal. Eu quero avisar que ainda estou esperando os e-mails de vocês.Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior e que gostem mais ainda desse(muitas revelações, hehe).Agora vamos ao capítulo.Não se esqueçam do meu e-mail: thaissi@ig.com.br

**CAPÍTULO X -DESCOBERTAS**

Assim que entrou na sala comunal depois da janta, Harry pegou o livro de Mione.Ele não tivera realmente intenção de ler, falou nele apenas pra quebrar o clima.Agora, com o livro na mão ele decidiu ler.Sentou-se numa poltrona e ficou absorto na leitura.Falava de uma ordem chamada Cavaleiros da Távola redonda e de uma espada, na verdade a saga de um reino. Certa página tinha o desenho de uma mesa redonda com uma espada no centro.´´ Eu já vi este desenho em algum lugar.Mas onde?`` ele pensou.

Subitamente a resposta lhe veio.´´ Esse era o desenho que estava na cama de Gina! Mas...como?Será que aquela ordem existia mesmo?`` Harry voltou ao dormitório e pegou o livro que havia tirado da biblioteca a dois dias atrás:Símbolos ocultos da magia.Folheando-o encontrou uma réplica do desenho que procurava e leu a legenda:´´ Ordem dos cavaleiros da Távola redonda,organização de combate aos bruxos das trevas com uso de profecias.``

***********************************

No outro dia Harry acordou cedo e foi à biblioteca pesquisar.Chegando lá ele viu Malfoy sentado numa mesa com um livro sobre armas mágicas.Como ele tencionava ler esse livro também, Harry se encaminhou para a mesa em que Draco estava e ficou observando-o discretamente.Tomou um susto quando viu que este lia sobre a espada Excalibur anotanodo informações num pergaminho.

Terminando o que estava fazendo, Draco levantou-se e deixou o livro em cima da mesa, encaminhando-se para a saída da biblioteca.Antes de sair, porém ele virou-se para Harry e dissse:

— Página 244, potter. Você deve ser mais discreto quando tentar espionar alguém novamente.Faz muito barulho pra passar despercebido.Ah! Esqueci, grifinórios bonzinhos não espionam, não é?

Harry sentou-se e, ainda surpreso, abriu o livro na página indicada.Estava absorto na leitura quando Gina chegou e perguntou se podia sentar-se ao seu lado.Ela trazia alguns pergaminhos com anotações. Ao abri-los Harry parou de ler e perguntou:

— É uma profecia, não é, Gina?

— O que , Harry?---ela perguntou um pouco tensa.

— Pode falar, Gina, eu já sei da Ordem dos cavaleiros da Távola redonda. É uma profecia para derrotar Voldemort.Não é?

— Como você soube?---ela estava completamente surpresa.

— No livro de Mione tinha o símbolo da ordem, igual ao da sua cama.Então eu pesquisei um pouco e pronto.Posso ver a profecia?---Harry perguntou

— Não tem muito sentido não, ainda estou trabalhando nela.A única parte que eu entendi foi a que falava de Excalibur.

— Anjos,trombetas... eu já vi isso em algum lugar.Melhor perguntar a Mione depois.---harry falou depois de ler a profecia.

— É melhor não, Harry pois o Dumbledore me pediu segredo absoluto.Você não pode contar para ninguém.---Gina pediu.

— Eu não vou falar com ninguém, só vou perguntar à Mione se ela sabe alguma coisa sobre anjos.

— Puxa obrigada, Harry.--- Gina falou pegando o pergaminho e saindo.---Agora eu tenho que ir.

********************************

Gina saiu da biblioteca e foi se encontrar com Draco na sala de transformações.Assim que ela entrou ele a abraçou e falou:

— Oi Gina! Estava morrendo de saudades!

— Eu também. ---ela respondeu com um sorriso.

— Por que a gente tem que ficar se encontrando escondido?- ele perguntou noavmente. Não se conformava de ter que ficar se escondendo.

— Assim é mais gostoso.---ela respondeu evasiva e ele começou a rir.

— O que é engraçado?---foi a vez dela perguntar.

— Nada, eu estava só pensando que você realmente salvou minha vida.---ele respondeu.

— Que grande novidade, Draco!!Isso é que é uma constatação inteligente!--- ela brincou

— Agora você lembrou a anomeada das cartas.---ele riu--- é que eu tinha falado no sentido figurado.

Gina começou a rir nesse instante, um riso contagiante do qual Draco não sabia o motivo.Ele ia perguntar o que havia acontecido quando ela falou séria:

— Você está intimado a me mandar uma foto melhor,aquela realmente está horrível.---foi a vez dele rir.

Estavam os dois rindo abraçados quando Harry passou pela porta da sala.Parou ao ver Gina e Draco conversando daquele jeito, no susto, e depois saiu pelo corredor.

— O que houve, Gina?--- Draco perguntou ao ver o semblante da garota ficar sério.

— Nada, eu lembrei que tenho algumas coisas pra fazer.--- ela murmurou e em seguida saiu correndo da sala.


	11. Capitulo 11 De conversas e anjos

Nota da autora:Capítulo esperado esse... o que será que Hary vai dizer diante dessa descoberta? Bem, leiam e me digam o que acharam. E não se esqueçam, se não mandarem e-mails para mim eu não escrevo o próximo capítulo. Estão avisados! thaissi@ig.com.br

CAPÍTULO XI- DE CONVERSAS E ANJOS

Draco assistiu a Gina afastar-se sem enterder o que se passava alí. Então, vagarosamente, se levantou e foi para o dormitório sonserino. Estava com sono, muito sono.Deitou na cama e em poucos minutos estava dormindo profundamente.

Ele estava num lugar envolto em brumas. Tinha a bainha de uma espada na cintura.Olhando-a reconheceu imediatamente como sendo a bainha de Excalibur, a espada das insignias sagradas. Então ele começou a procurar quem estava empunhando a espada, afinal mesmo sabendo que a bainha era mais poderosa que a própria espada, esta não deixava de ser uma arma de grande poder. Então ele vislumbrou um rosto e ficou surpreso em reconhecer a face de Harry Potter.

´´ Que diabos o Potter faz aqui?`` ele pensou enquanto sentiu-se transportado para outro lugar. A imagem anterior desvaneceu-se e ele viu-se numa sala com uma espada nas mãos, a espada de Slyterin, falando com um ser horrível: seus olhos eram apenas fendas e ele tinha a pele pegajosa e escamada.Voldemort(ele finalmente percebeu quem era) lhe dizia: ´´Não tente fugir do destino, Draco.Você não vai conseguir`` 

Então ele acordou suado e assustado.Sentou-se na cama e se peguntou : ´´O que isso quer dizer? Por que Voldemort estava falando daquele jeito comigo? E , que diabos o Potter fazia no meu sonho?``

*********************************

Gina saiu da sala e correu até conseguir alcançar Harry. Estava num corredor quando finalmente conseguiu para-lo dizendo: 

— Espera, Harry! Eu preciso... falar... com... você(ela está ofegante, lembra?)

— Você não me deve explicações, Gina.É a sua vida.--- Harry respondeu um pouco constrangido e chocado.

— Devo sim, Harry, por que você é meu amigo.--- ela respondeu resoluta.

— Então fale, Gina.--- ele cedeu e ambos pararam de frente para o outro.

— Eu gosto dele, Harry. Desde que eu o salvei no lago.Quando eu soube quem ele era com aquela aposta de Camille eu pensei que podia resisitir e não me apaixonar mas eu não consegui. Nós nos correspondemos a algum tempo e estamos namorando.--- eles fiaram em silêncio e em seguida Harry começou a rir.

— Eu não vi graça.--- Gina falou.

— É que é hilário pensar no Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley.--- Harry falou ainda rindo.Gina deu um sorriso também mas logo ficou séria e falou:

— Ele não sabe que eu sou uma Weasley.

— O que?--- Harry parou de rir mas não ouviu a resposta dela.

— Ele não sabe que sou uma Weasley.--- Gina repetiu

— Mas... como?---Harry balbuciou atordoado.

— Ele não sabe quem eu sou, pombas! Qual parte você não entendeu?(he he Draco Dormiens)--- Gina se irritou e levantou o tom de voz.

— Calma, Gina!--- Harry tranquilizou-a.---Olhe, conte comigo, eu não vou contar a ninguém.

— Promete?!

— Prometo.--- Harry respondeu.--- Eu não gosto do Malfoy mas gosto de você e quero te ver feliz. 

— Obrigada, Harry. Você é um amigão.--- ela respondeu sorrindo.

— Nada... vamos para a torre da Grifinória.--- ele chamou-a e os dois saíram.

*****************************

Harry e Gina entraram na torre da Grifinória e encontraram Rony e Mione conversando. Eles se juntaram aos dois e começaram a conversar também sobre amenidades. De repente Harry parou de falar e fez uma pergunta a Mione como se tivesse acabado de lembrar. 

— Mione,anjos te lembram o que?--- Harry perguntou

— Que anjos, Harry? Do que você está falando?--- Mione perguntou de volta e Rony e Gina voltaram sua atenção para a conversa dos dois.

— Anjos. O que são anjos?--- Harry insistiu.

— São criaturas celestiais criados por Deus.--- Mione respondeu como se aquilo fosse uma coisa óbvia.

— É isso: Deus. Onde eu encontro informações sobre isso?--- Harry voltou a perguntar

— Na Bíblia, ora!--- Mione respondeu ainda sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

— E na Bíblia tem algum livro com profecias?--- Harry perguntou, curioso.

— Tem o Apocalipse, livro da revelação divina.--- Mione falou curiosa.--- Pra que você quer saber?

— É que eu tenho que estudar profecias para adivinhação.Nunca se sabe o que aquela Sibyla vai inventar para prever minha morte.

— Adivinhação a uma hora dessa, Harry?! Ah, não!--- Mione resmungou.--- Esquece a Sibyla.Você sabe muito bem que aquela charlatã não faz previsões verdadeiras. ---ela respondeu.

— Gina, não era você quem tinha uma profecia para interpretar?--- Rony perguntou entrando na conversa.

Gina que estava pensando na profecia naquele instante não ouviu a pergunta de Rony. Vermelha, ela balbuciou: 

— Anh?O que?

´´Sempre a mesma Gina.`` Hary pensou enquanto a observava ficar vermelha. Depois explicou:

— Nada, só o Rony querendo saber se você já decifrou aquela profecia.

— Nossa, que interesse de vocês por profecias hoje.--- Mione comentou sorrindo.--- primeiro é o Harry perguntando de anjos e livro do apocalipse, agora é Gina com uma profecia também. E você, Rony, não tem nada não?

— Eu? Eu sou prático em adivinhação...invento mesmo. De preferencia sobre o Harry.---ele respondeu sorrindo.

     Ao ouvir as palavras de Rony e Mione, Gina lembrou da profecia e entendeu o porquê de Harry ter iniciado aquela conversa.Então levantou-se depressa e disse:

— Mione, você tem uma Bíblia aí? Eu preciso fazer um dever para estudo dos trouxas.

— Tem uma bíblia em cima da minha cama.--- Mione respondeu distraída.

— Obrigada.--- Gina respondeu subindo para os dormitórios enquento pensava em decifrar a profecia.


	12. Capítulo 12 Assuntos importantes

**Nota da autora**:Esse capítulo introduz a nota de mistério da fic.Eu sei que eu deixei o romance de lado mas vocês vão logo ver o porquê nos capítulos posteriores.Sugestões e críticas em thaissi@ig.com.br .Desculpem pela demora em postar esse capítulo. É que comecei a trabalhar e ando um pouco sem tempo. Muito obrigada pelos reviews principalmente à Bruna que tem sido muito legal comigo!

**FATA IMPLÈRE**

"CUMPRIR O DESTINO" 

**CAPÍTULO  XII- ASSUNTOS IMPORTANTES**

     Draco ainda estava pensando sobre aquele sonho misterioso quando Gwydion chegou com uma carta.Ele abriu com um sorriso pensando ser de Gina mas este logo se desfez assim que o pergaminho foi aberto.Ele leu o conteúdo apreensivo e em seguida guardou a carta.Então dirigiu-se à sala de Dumbledore. 

¾Estava à sua espera, Draco. — Dumbledore disse assim que ele entrou na sala. 

—Meu pai mandou alguma carta para o senhor, Diretor? —Draco perguntou um pouco trêmulo. 

—Sim, ele ,mandou avisando que você irá para sua casa hoje e estará de volta ao meio-dia de amanhã.—Dumbledore respondeu. 

—E eu poderei ir?  

—Poderá, afinal estamos no sábado e amanhã não tem aula. 

—Ele disse o motivo pelo qual eu ia pra casa?— Draco perguntou, mantendo sua voz impassível , para ver se o diretor tinha alguma idéia. 

—Não.—Dumbledore respondeu e Draco soltou um suspiro de alívio.—Seu pai disse apenas que precisa da sua presença em casa hoje.Mas eu suponho que você siba o motivo, não?— A expressão de Dumbledore ficou inquisidora por um instante. 

—Sim, eu sei.—´´ Como eu não saberia?Falta apenas uma semana para o meu aniversário de desessete anos...``ele pensou.A voz de Dumbledore lhe tirou dos pensamentos, dizendo: 

—Seu pai chega em duas horas.Boa viagem. 

—Obrigada.—ele respondeu olhando nos olhos do diretor e se encaminhou para a porta.Quando estava na soleira, Dumbledore lhe chamou e falou mais uma de suas frases enigmáticas. 

—Espere, Draco.Faça a escolha certa e lembre-se: ´´O homem não foge do seu destino.`` 

—Eu farei, professor.— ele disse e saiu. 

*********************** 

     Seu pai lhe esperava dentro da carruagem da família.´´ Ainda bem que eu já mandei uma carta para Gina .`` ele pensou enquanto entrava na carruagem e olhava o rosto fechado de Lucio Malfoy.Acomodou-se rapidamente numa poltrona e pensava:´´ Engraçado aquele Dumbledore.Ele parecia saber exatamente o motivo pelo qual estava indo pra casa.``Vendo que seu pai o observava ele fechou os olhos e ficou sério.´´ Melhor pensar bem antes de tomar qualquer decisão.`` 

    A casa estava fria e silenciosa quando ele entrou.Estava cansado da viagem mas forçou-se a ouvir as palavras que seu pai lhe dizia. 

—Você deve estar pronto às dez horas.Vai ser o grande momento.—Lucio estava radiante chegando até a sorrir verdadeiramente para seu filho. 

—Eu estarei pronto, pai.—Draco respondeu mantendo a sua expressão impassível.— Com licença que eu vou para o meu quarto me preparar. 

************************** 

    Draco entrou em seu quarto e sentou-se na cama analizando o ambiente em volta como fazia toda vez que voltava para casa.Era um quarto grande e luxuoso mas ao mesmo tempo bonito e sombrio.Os móveis eram em marfim com detalhes em preto e todos os acessórios eram pretos assim como as paredes. 

    Ele tirou os sapatos e deitou-se na cama pensando na escolha que deveria fazer.´´ Eu estarei pronto mesmo que não saiba pra que: aceitar ou recusar.`` Dumbledore lhe disse que o homem não foge do destino e ele sabia que seu destino era Voldemort.De uma forma ou de outra. 

********************** 

    Anoiteceu rapidamente e ele fez um pequeno lanche no quarto mesmo. Pensou em escrever para Gina mas desistiu decidindo se concentrar apenas no encontro.Sua mãe entrou no quarto e lhe falou algo sobre que roupa usar  mas ele não prestou atenção.Ela estava com sua habitual expressão de tédio mas seus olhos denunciavam preocupação. 

    Enfim ela saiu e ele tomou banho e começou a vestir-se.Sabia que Voldemort não lhe efetivaria comensal ainda a não ser que ele pedisse e ele já tinha falado com seu pai que gostaria de esperar até o seu aniversário quando completaria a maioridade(dalí a uma semana) portanto ele ainda não receberia a marca negra.Mas ainda assim estava nervoso pois seria a primeira vez que conversaria com o lord das trevas e tinha medo do que ele perguntaria. 

    Dez horas.Ele ouviu as badaladas do grande relógio na sala de visitas.  Então desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se à mesma.Passando pelo relógio e viu o seu ponteiro apontando para ´´acontecimentos importantes``.Nesse momento o vulto aparatou no meio da sala.


	13. Capítulo 13 O encontro

**Nota da autora:** Enfim chegamos ao capítulo tão esperado... Como será que Draco vai se sair em seu diálogo com Voldemort? E o que este andará tramando? Não se esqueçam de mandar e-mails para mim dizendo o que acharam.

**CAPÍTULO XIII- O ENCONTRO**

    Draco  apenas observou o vulto  que aparatara no meio da sala.´´Então você é Voldemort.`` pensou.O vulto trajava uma capa preta que cobria totalmente seu rosto e corpo mas Draco conseguiu perceber que era uma pessoa magra e alta.Dstraído em analisar a pessoa que havia chegado, Draco se assustou ao perceber que esta estava falando com ele: 

— Cadê o Lúcio? — O vulto perguntou dirigindo-se a ele. 

— Não sei.Dá pra perceber que ele não está aqui.— Draco respondeu ironicamente. 

— É melhor assim.Eu quero conversar com você primeiro. 

    Draco gelou ao ouvir essa frase.´´ Gárgulas sangrentas, o que eu vou falar para ele? Pensou desesperado.Por  fora, no entanto, sua expressão continuava impassível.Ele viu Voldemort andar até uma poltrona e sentar-se indicando uma outra para que ele fizesse o mesmo.Estava indo na direção indicada quando resolveu tomar uma bebida primeiro.Então foi até o bar e pegou uma Vodka indo depois sentar-se displicentemente no local indicado.Assim que sentou-se Voldemort começou a falar. 

— Então, Draco...— fez uma pausa completando—É esse o seu nome, não?— A um sinal de cabeça de Draco ele continuou—Estou surpreso, você não parece ter medo de mim... 

— Talvez eu realmente não tenha.— Apesar de surpreso por causa da pergunta, Draco viu-se invadido por um estranho reconhecimento.Subitamente sabia o que dizer. 

— Não? E por que?— Voldemort lhe perguntou. 

— Eu acho que o medo me torna fraco.quanto mais se teme mais se é vulnerável.—ele respondeu. 

— Você é um garoto esperto. Mas não é muito prudente afirmar que não tem medo de mim. 

— Não? E por que?— Agora ele ironizou. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo mas não se importava.Era um jogo...e ele sempre jogava pra ganhar. 

— Por que eu gosto que as pessoas tenham medo de mim. E eu sou muito mais forte que você. 

— Um motivo para eu  obedece-lo, não para  teme-lo. 

— Realmente.Admiro sua coragem.Poucos a tem .— Voldemort levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala analisando os objetos.Depois de um incomodo silêncio ele falou numa voz suave: 

— O que você quer de mim? 

— Como assim?— Draco se esquivou da resposta. 

— Você sabe o que eu quero de você: lealdade e obediência. Mas eu não sei o que você quer de mim.Todos que me procuram têm um motivo.Alguns me seguem por medo, outros por um desejo, mas sempre há um motivo. Eu quero saber o seu. 

Novamente um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da sala.´´ E agora, o que eu digo?`` Draco pensou.´´Eu não sei se eu quero algo desse sujeito.`` Finalmente decidiu pelo caminho que pareceu mais fácil e respondeu. 

— Poder.Não é o que todos almejam? 

— Todos almejam, poucos tem.Você acha que conseguiria?— Voldemort pegou uma espada e começou a examina-la . 

— Acho que sim.—Draco respondeu pensando em como aquela conversa estava cansativa.Então Voldemort começou a andar em sua direção e ele se viu tomado por um intenso sentimento de Dejavu.Ele começou a pensar onde havia visto aquilo e não viu Voldemort parar na sua frente e estender a espada para que ele pegasse. 

Ele ainda sentia Voldemort avaliando-o e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando estendeu a mão para pegar a espada e se deparou com aqueles olhos gélidos a analisá-lo. 

— Você ainda duvida.—Voldemort disse por fim.— Posso sentir sua hesitação. 

Draco ficou mudo.Nada lhe ocorria para falar.Então limitou-se a observar o lord das trevas que voltou a falar: 

—Mas a dúvida passará. Não tente fugir do destino, Draco.Você não vai conseguir.

************************** 

Seguiu-se um outro instante de silêncio em que Draco lembrou-se do sonho.Decidiu que assim que chegasse a Hogwarts perguntaria a Dumbledore o significado. Então Lúcio entrou na sala. 

—  Vejo que conversaram.– Lucio disse fazendo uma reverência para Voldemort. 

— Um ótimo garoto, Lúcio.Sob alguns aspectos melhor que você.Agora venha pois temos que conversar sobre o plano.— Voldemort falou e fez um sinal para Lúcio. 

— Pode ir, Draco.— Lucio falou enquanto sentava-se. 

  Draco saiu saiu da sala devagar.Quando ultrapassou a porta tirou os sapatos  e parou.Estava curioso a respeito desse plano.Ouviu Voldemort falar: 

— Para tocar as trombetas e libertar os demônios eu preciso de Excalibur. 

´´ Trombetas, excalibur... claro! A profecia!`` Draco subiu rapidamente as escadas pensando sobre o que acabara de ouvir.Na sala Lúcio e Voldemort ainda conversavam: 

— Por que você deixou que ele ouvisse, Mestre? 

— Ele precisa saber.Afinal será ele quem fará o serviço.Apenas uma semana... 

******************************* 

Draco saiu de casa cedo no dia seguinte.Dessa vez viajaria sozinho pois seu pai estava muito ocupado pra ir com ele.A carruagem estava andando rápido pois ele precisava estar na escola ao meio dia.Ainda não sabia o que fazer mas sabia que era imprescindível conversar com Dumbledore.E faria isso assim que chegasse. 


	14. Capítulo 14 Sobrenome

**Nota do autor**: Apesar de  não ser tão grande, este é um capítulo crucial na trama. A partir daqui os acontecimentos se delineiam, portanto prestem atenção. E depois não se esqueçam de me mandar e-mails e reviwes para dizer o que acharam.(thaissi@ibest.com.br)

Capítulo XIV – Sobrenome 

    Ele estava esperando em sua sala.Doze horas.Logo o garoto Malfoy passaria pela sua porta.''Tomara que tenha escolhido certo." Pensou. Ouviu o barulho da gárgula rolar para o lado e passos na escada.

— Bem vindo de volta, Draco!- Dumbledore falou assim que o viu passando pela porta.

— Obrigado, professor.- Draco entrou e sentou-se.

— Fale, filho. Eu lhe ajudarei no que puder.- Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Faz algum tempo que eu estou tendo sonhos estranhos que eu nunca conseguia lembrar.Só que a duas noites atrás eu consegui e agora quero saber o que significa.

— Certo. Então conte-me o sonho.

— Primeiro eu estou num lugar envolto em brumas.Eu tenho a bainha de Excalibur na cintura e a espada está na mão do Potter. Depois essa imagem se desfaz e eu apareço numa sala com a espada de Slyterin na mão e há uma voz dizendo: "Não tente fugir do destino. Você jamais conseguiria." 

— A julgar pela sua atitude eu diria que pelo menos uma parte desse seu sonho aconteceu.Arriscaria dizer que foi a segunda parte.- Dumbledore falou,observando atentamente a expressão de Draco que permaneceu em silêncio.

Então Dumbledore continuou: 

— Infelizmente não posso lhe dizer mais que o óbvio a respeito desse sonho, Draco. Você está diante uma escolha difícil. O sonho pode estar lhe mostrando as possibilidades ou simplesmente lhe dizendo que a escolha já está feita. Meu conselho é que você lute por aquilo que você acredita.

— Obrigado, Professor.- Draco falou mais uma vez- O senhor me ajudou bastante.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta. Ao chegar na soleira parou e esperou que Dumbledore encerrasse a conversa. Então Dumbledore falou:

— Não se deixe enganar pelo que você acha ser o seu destino. Ninguém sabe do destino,nem mesmo o Voldemort. Sua magia reside justamente  nessa incerteza.

**************

Gina estava preocupada com Draco. Ele lhe mandara uma carta no dia anterior dizendo que viajaria e que voltaria no dia subsequente às doze horas mas já era quase uma hora e ele não chegara.Ela olhava toda hora a mesa da Sonserina na esperança de vislumbrar o rosto dele mas tal não acontecia. Enfim terminou de almoçar e subiu para a torre da Grifinória.

*****************

Draco saiu da sala de Dumbledore e foi almoçar no salão principal. Passou junto à mesa da Grifinória onde Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda almoçavam e não resistiu à tentação de provocá-los( afinal ele ainda era Draco Malfoy). Parou atrás de Rony e falou:

— Se não é o trio maravilha almoçando! Olha Weasley, melhor você comer bastante por que não se sabe se na sua casa vai ter comida suficiente pra você.

— Engraçado, Malfoy. Garanto que não sou eu quem parece um palito.- Rony retrucou.

Hermione deu uma risada discreta para Rony por ele ter se controlado e chamou Camile na mesa da Corvinal com uma aceno.

— Vai ver você come por você e por sua irmã. Talvez seja por isso que  ninguém a veja. Ela pode ter morrido de fome...- Draco continuou a provocar.

— Bem lembrado você falar da minha irmã. Ela parecia bem viva quando te beijou embora eu não acho que estivesse com o juízo perfeito.- Rony respondeu levantando da mesa e encarando Draco. Simultaneamente Harry olhou para Hermione pedindo ajuda mas ela não entendeu.Então ele chamou Camile com a mão pedindo pra que ela se apressasse e o ajudasse.

— Eu, beijar uma Weasley!? Ridículo! Olha Weasley, eu tenho controle de qualidade.- Draco respondeu com uma expressão risonha embora estivesse intimamente com medo."Ela não é uma Weasley,não pode ser, ela é da corvinal, eu a vi sentada na mesa há alguns dias." Enquanto isso Rony ria alto para em seguida responder:

— E ela ainda ganhou dez galeões por causa disso. Apesar de que eu teria preferido que ela te deixasse morrer afogado.

Nesse instante Camile chegou e viu a discussão. Percebendo o assunto ela rapidamente tirou Rony dalí a fim de evitar o pior. Mas este já havia acontecido. Draco se afastou com uma expressão de incredulidade que logo foi substituída por uma de raiva. Enquanto isso Harry explicou a situação para Hermione que entendeu o desespero do namorado e de Camile perante o ocorrido. A própria Camile parecia agora absorta em pensamentos como se tivesse que escolher entre a amizade de Gina e seu namoro com Rony.

*************

Draco se afastou lentamente e passou pela mesa da Sonserina indo em direção ao dormitório. Subtamente havia perdido toda a fome. Chegado ao seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e pegou uma carta que estava lá. Abriu-a e começou a ler.

_" Olá ingrato!_

_   Você estava economizando letra quando me escreveu na última vez, foi? Como sua namorada exijo uma carta decente!_

_   É sério, meu amor. Me escreva, estou preocupada com você._

_                                                                           Beijo,_

_                                                                         Sua, Gina ."_

     Tomado pelo ódio ele rasgou a carta e escreveu uma resposta. "_Como ela conseguia ser tão falsa?"_

_" Olá Weasley._

_   Em primeiro lugar eu não preciso economizar nada na minha vida. Essa parte eu deixo pra você. Realmente achou que conseguiria enganar Draco Malfoy? Ridículo! Mas devo lhe parabenizar, você arematou o título de pessoa mais falsa que eu conheci. Divirta-se bastante com o dinheiro que ganhou naquela_ _aposta idiota, eu não faço questão.Não responda a essa carta pois Gwydion não lhe atenderá mais. Apenas esqueça que eu existo."_

No lugar da assinatura ele pôs o emblema da família Malfoy e mandou por Gwydion.


	15. Capítulo 15 Aniversário

**Nota da autora:** Bem esse capítulo tem um pouco mais de ação embora não deixe de ter romance também.Leiam e me escrevam contando o que acharam.(thaissi@ibest.com.br )

CAPÍTULO XV- PREPARATIVOS 

    Gina estava chorando no seu dormitório. Tinha acabado de receber a carta de Draco. "Merlim, por que eu não contei antes?Eu devia ter falado quando tive chance!" Pensava. Nesse momento Harry entrou no quarto. Ao vê-la chorando se aproximou e a abraçou perguntando:

— O que aconteceu, Gina?

— O Draco terminou comigo. Eu não sei como, mas ele descobriu quem eu sou e ... – dizendo isso ela rmpeu em lágrimas novamente.

— Calma, Gina. Ficar assim é pior. Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você.

— Obrigada, Harry. –ela falou enxugando as lágrimas.- é melhor eu descer, Mile deve estar me procurando.

***************************                                                                

Quatro dias depois ,numa quinta-feira, Dumbledore chamou-os em sua sala. Precisavam   conversar. Os três. Ele já estava na sala com Gina quando Draco entrou.

—Queria falar comigo, professor?- perguntou no seu tom habitual.

—Sim, Draco. Você uma vez me pergntou se mais alguém havia sido chamado pela ordem. Bem, aqui está sua resposta. Senhorita Weasley, Draco Malfoy.- ele falou como se os apresentasse.

O choque era visível no rosto dos dois embora tentassem disfaçar. No entanto apenas esse sentimento se insinuou naqueles rostos.Após o primeiro momento Draco ignorou solenemente Gina e esta retribuiu.Houve um minuto de silêncio e em seguida Draco dirigiu-se à Dumbledore dizendo:

— Uma vez eu lhe perguntei o que aconteceria se eu não me juntase à ordem. Eu ainda não tive a minha resposta.

— Bem, você prestaria uma promessa sob fogo que jamais contaria da ordem para alguém e seguiria a sua vida.A promessa impediria que você falasse qualquer coisa relacionada com o assunto.- Dumbledore respondeu num tom avaliativo enquanto observava Draco  com seus olhos penetrantes.Draco sentiu um pouco de decepção e também suspeita naquele olhar.

— Só isso? Não haveria mais nada? – Draco perguntou.

— Apenas isso. Já fez sua escolha, Draco?

— Sim.- ele respondeu sério e olhou de relance para Gina.-Durante os últimos dias eu vi claramente os dois lado e não tenho mais dúvidas sobre o qual eu pertenço.- voltando-se novamente para Dumbledore,ele perguntou:

— O meu pai já lhe escreveu, professor?

— Você vai para casa esse final de semana,Draco.Seu pai disse que sábado completas a maioridade bruxa..- ele lançou um olhar inquisidor ao jovem e completou dizendo.- Espero que tenhas feito a escolha certa.

— Eu fui verdadeiro no que eu escolhi. Nada mais me prendia ao outro lado.- olhou novamente para Gina.-Com licença, eu vou me retirar.- dizendo isso saiu.

— Vá atrás dele, filha.- Dumbledore falou para Gina assim que Draco saiu. Vocês precisam conversar.

Encorajada, Gina saiu atrás de Draco.Correu um pouco até alcança-lo no corredor, então parou na frente dele.

— Sai da minha frente, Weasley.Eu quero passar.- Draco falou seco.

— Não, eu não vou sair. Eu quero falar com você e eu costumo conseguir o que eu quero.

— Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. Aliás eu não preciso sequer olhar pra você. Weasleys me deixam enjoado.

— Engraçado, não era exatamente enjôo o que você sentia quando me via, não é?- ele falou sarcasticamente. Depois suavizu o tom de voz e completou: - Eu não te contei quem eu era por medom, Draco. Medo de você fazer exatamente o que você fez.

— E o medo te deu o direito de me fazer de idiota. O que você fez com o dinheiro daquela aposta? Alimentou sua família?

— Quando eu fiz aquela aposta eu ainda nem te conhecia! Eu errei, realmente por não ter te contado. Mas de modo algum eu te achei um idiota.A idiota foi eu. Nunca quis te magoar.- Gina falou quase chorando. Draco começou a rir. .

— E ainda achou que poderia me magoar.- a risada fria dele ecoou no corredor vazio.- Cai na real Weasley, não me faça rir.

— Você é um cretino, Malfoy.- O tom de voz dela se elevou e a expressão mudou de culpa para raiva.- É só um garoto mimado que sempre teve tudo e não sabe lutar pelo que quer.Você usou a desculpa da sua família pra se afastar de mim.Por que você tem medo de amar alguém. Medo de gostar de uma Weasley pobretona.Pra mim chega! Você teve sua chance e ignorou. Eu não vou mais correr atrás de você. Realmente o idiota da estória é você.

************************

—Já de volta, Gina? Conversaram?- Dumbledore perguntou assim que ela entrou na sala.

—Eu fiz o que tinah de fazer, professor.Ele fez a escolha dele.- ela respondeu e em seguida mudou o tom para uma pergunta.- Por que o senhor não realizou logo a promessa? Não é perigoso deixá-lo ir para casa?

—Ele tem o seu papel pra cumprir. O destino se encarregará dele.Conseguiu decifrar a profecia?- Dumbledore perguntou mudando de assunto.

— Decifrei apenas algumas partes.

— Por favor me diga o que você descobriu.Leia a profecia.

" O que viu no amor sua perdição

 Procura o som das trombetas

Para fazer da luz, trevas.

Sua face se revela

Quando junto ao traidor,

Vitima o inocente.

Mas quando a valente guerreira

Une seu amor ao que foge do destino

Se faz a luz na insignia da espada

Que, sagrada e profana,

Fere o primeiro escolhido.

O destino então,escolhe novamente

Aquele que foge de si

E junto ao primeiro destinado

Ferem o som das trombetas.

Então os três anjos predizem a vitória

O sangue do semi-imortal jaz sob a terra."

—Eu descobri que os anjos e trombetas a que se refere estão numa passagem do apocalipse, o chamado livro da revelação troxa.Na verdade foi o Harry qeum descobriu e me mostrou. A espada ,como o senhor já deve saber, é Excalibur.

—Você disse que foi o Harry quem lhe mostrou.-Dumbledore falou e Gina ruborizou enquanto respondia:

—Desculpe-me professor mas ele descobriu sobre a ordem quando viu o símbolo que tinha na minha cama ddesenhado em um livro.Então começou a pesquisar e pediu-me pra mostrar-lhe a profecia. A partir daí ele me ajudou.

—Não foi culpa sua, Gina.O Harry é particularmente bom em       descobrir certas coisas. Me explique melhor essa passagem sobre anjos e trombetas.

— Diz a bíblia que no juízo final, Deus mandará 7 anjos tocarem trombetas liberando chagas para matar os ímpios. A primeira lança sangue e fogo sob a terra,a segunda transforma 1/3 das águas em sangue e assim sucessivamente até que aúltima mata todos os mortais que o mestre ou seja, Deus determinar.

— É incrível que você tenha achado tudo isso em um livro trouxa. Como se libertam essas trombetas ?

— Não sei, professor. O livro não dá nenhuma pista.

— Na verdade o livro só descreve a ação delas.O resto diz respeito à religião trouxa.E a profecia?

— Eu não consegui interpretar mais.

— Bem, se para acabar com elas é preciso a espada sagrada, então para libertá-las deve-se usar a mesma espada com o feitiço inverso.

— Eu entendi, professor. Obrigada.- ela falou e saiu da sala. Um sono enorme se apoderou do seu corpo e então ela foi dormir na torre da Grifinória. 


	16. Capítulo 16 O lago

**Nota do autor:** Bem, eu não tenho muito a dizer. Só peço que escrevam pra mim contando o que acharam, Ok? thaissi@ibest.com.br  

CAPÍTULO XVI- O LAGO 

    Ela acordou suada no dormitório da Grifinória.Sentou-se na cama tentando lembrar-se do sonho mas não conseguiu. Nesse momento Mione, Rony e Harry entraram no quarto  fechando a porta.Rony andou até ela e disse:

— É hora de abrir o jogo, Gina. O que ,afinal, está acontecendo?

—  Eu ia mesmo contar a vocês.- Harry lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor.- É um assunto sério e peço que não me interrompam.– Rony e Mione se olharam e permaneceram em silêncio.

— Há algum tempo atrás apareceu um símbolo estranho na minha cama. Foi na época das férias de Natal para ser mais precisa.O Harry viu e sugeriu que eu procurasse Dumbledore e me levou à sala do diretor.Então Dumbldore me contou da Ordem dos cavaleiros da Távola Redonda que usa profecias para combater as artes das trevas.Eu fui recrutada pois uma profecia está em ação para a derrota de Voldemort. Ele me deu uma cópia da referida profecia e pediu que eu  interpretasse. A essa altura dos acontecimentos  O Harry  já tinha descoberto tudo e começou a me ajudar. O Malfoy também foi chamado mas não aceitou. É isso.

— O Malfoy?- Rony perguntou incrédulo.-Quem em sã conciencia recrutaria o Malfoy para o combate das trevas?

— Não julgue as pessoas, Rony.- Gina respondeu.- O Malfoy tem o seu papel a desempenhar ou não teria sido chamado.Dumbledore tem os seus motivos para confiar nele.

— Parece que a confiança foi desmerecida. Ele não aceitou...- Rony retrucou.

— Gente, não é o Malfoy que está em jogo aqui.- Hermione objetou.- Gina, eu posso ver a profecia?

— Claro!- Gina respondeu e pegou um pergaminho mostrando-o para Hermione.Mas Rony foi mais rápido e pegou antes que Mione o fizesse.

— Desculpe, Mione. É só pra não perder o costume.-ele respondeu enqunto Harry ria das expressões dos dois.Desde que ele havia começado a namorar Hermione e Rony  fez o mesmo com Camile, Rony e Hermione brigavam menos mas ainda assim se alfinetavam bastante.

— "O que viu no amor sua perdição

  Procura o som das trombetas 

  Para fazer da luz, trevas." Ah, essa é fácil, ele disse. Está falando de Você-sabe-quem.Ele está atrás das trombetas para dominar o mundo com algum plano maligno.

— Você é um gênio, Rony!- Mione respondeu rindo.- Eu gostei da parte do domínio do mundo. Parece vilão de desenho animado.

— Vilão de que?- Rony perguntou

— Desenho animado. É um tipo de programa que os trouxas assistem na televisão.- Harry respondeu- Mas voltemos a profecia. Continue a ler, Mione, por favor.

— Ah, sim – ela respondeu e começou a ler:

" Sua face obscura se revela

  Quando junto ao traidor,

  Vitima o inocente." Aqui ele deve estar falando da morte do Cedrico, a primeira vítima dele.O traidor deve ser o Rabicho.Então aqui é a final do Tribuxo!

— Você acha que a profecia já está acontecendo?- Harry perguntou lembrando de expressão de Dumbledore quando soube que Voldemort usou seu sangue para ressugir.

— Não tenho certeza.- Mione respondeu.- Mas se Gina foi chamada...

— Está acontecendo. –Gina falou cortando Mione.- Por isso também que eu contei a vocês.Eu preciso pegar Excalibur. Essa espada é mencionada na profecia e ela pode derrotar Voldemort.Eu tenho que encontrá-la.

— Não, Gina. Nós temos que encontrá-la.- Rony falou  num tom sério.- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha. A propósito, eu li em algum lugar que Excalibur está enterrada em uma pedra no local mais profundo de Hogwarts.

— Ei!- Mione deu um grito.- Isso está em Hogwarts, uma história.Rony, você leu e não me disse nada?

— Ah, Mione, foi na época em que eu e você...- Rony falou ruborizando enquanto todos, inclusive Mione, caiam na gargalhada.

— Bem, é melhor pensarmos em que lugar estará a espada.-Harry falou quando finalmente parou de rir.

— Não deve ser difícil achar. Está em uma masmorra!- Mione falou.

— Não, esse lugar é muito óbvio. A espada deve estar escondida em um local de difícil acesso ou já teria sido encontrada.- Gina objetou.

— Que tal, o lago?- Harry sugeriu- É bastante profundo e de difícil acesso.

— Difícil até demais- Mione murmurou.

— Não estamos muito desesperados?- Rony disse.- Gente, se a espada está em Hogwarts o Você-sabe-quem não vai pegá-la tão cedo. Ele teme o Dumbledore, lembram?

— A pedra filosofal também estava em Hogwarts, Rony.- Harry falou.

— Bem, é minha obrigação pegar Excalibur.- Gina disse num tom determinado.- Vocês não precisam se envolver nisso se não quiserem.

— Já disse que não vamos te deixar sozinha, Gina.- Rony respondeu com a aprovação de todos.

****************

    Eles passaram o dia inteiro procurando informações sobre o lago na biblioteca.Olharam em livros e mais livros mas não acharam nada. À noite voltaram lá com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e continuaram a procurar mas não encontram nada novamente.Pela manhã foram acordados por Neville que ia entando na biblioteca e assustou-se quando viu os quatro dormindo na mesa.

— Olá gente!- ele cumprimentou cauteloso e esperou as pessoas acordarem.- Vocês dormiram aqui?

— Não!- Hermione respondeu prontamente.- Acordam,os cedo e viemos fazer uma pesquisa.

— Ah!E qual o assunto da pesquisa?- Neville perguntou.

— O lago de Hogwarts.- É uma tarefa minha de história da magia.- Gina se adiantou respondendo.- E você?

— Eu vim devolver um livro sobre o lago também.- ele respondeu- A propósito, Harry, no quarto ano, quando você entrou no lago, você viu algumacâmara lá? Eu li nesse livro que existe uma câmara lá que não é aberta a séculos.

— Obrigada, Neville!- Mione respondeu fazendo um sinal aos outros e saiu da biblioteca. Os outros a seguiram , exceto Neville que foi entregar seu livro.

— O que houve, Mione?- Harry perguntou assim que eles deixaram a biblioteca.

— Gente, a câmara não é aberta a séculos. É lógico que a espada deve estar lá!

— Mione, você é uma gênia!- Foi a vez de Gina exclamar e sair.

    Eles entraram na Torre da Grifinória um pouco mais tarde.Já anoitecia e as aulas do dia tinham acabado.Ficaram no salão comunal fazendo planos para pegar a espada.

— Vocês ficam aqui e eu vou buscar a espda.- era a voz de Gina.- Essa tarefa é minha e mais ninguém deve se arriscar.

— Você não vai sozinha de jeito nenhum.- Hary argumentou.- Eu vou com você.

— Tudo bem.- Gina falou com um suspiro. Mas a Mione e o Rony ficam. Se acontecer alguma coisa com a gente avisem ao Dumbledore.

— Mas Gina...- Rony ainda tentou argumentar.

— Ela tem razão, Rony.- Mione falou.- Boa sorte, então.

— Obrigada.- Gina respondeu.

*****************

   Harry e Gina combinaram de ir depois que todos estivessem dormindo. Simularam sono e se recolheram cedo para não desprtar suspeitas. Quando todos estavam dormindo eles saíram de seus quartos e se encontraram no salão comunal. Lá vestiram a capa da invisibilidade e se dirigiram para a sala de Snape.

    A sala de Snape estava fria e vazia mas Harry sentiu medo. Se fossem pegos pelo Snape eles poderiam até serem expulsos. Abriram o armário e pegaram o máximo de Guelricho que puderam e depois saíram da sala. No corredor eles toparam com Snape  mas este não notou-os.Parecia muito preocupado se dirigindo à sala de Dumbledore.Quando passou por ele, Harry pode jurar que ele estava com dor no braço esquerdo.Deduziu o que era mas não falou nada com Gina embora ela tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão. A marca negra... Voldemort estava recrutando os seus comensais.

    Finalmente chegaram no lago. Sem perder tempo eles entraram na água gelada e andaram até o centro. Lá eles comeram o guelricho e sentiram o ar saindo de seus pulmões.Em seguida mergulharam.

    O lago por dentro era cheio de criaturas estranhas e Gina sentiu um pouco de medo mas este logo passou quando ela pensou no seu objetivo.Eles encontraram alguns Grindloys e Kappas mas se livraram deles com facilidade. Harry se viu nadando até o povoado dos sereianos. Conhecia aquele lago e seu instinto lhe dizia que só encontraria algo no povoado.

    Logo eles chegaram. O povoado estava vazio e silencioso e eles não encontraram sequer uma criatura viva.Na verdade o lugar dava arrepios mas Harry ficou feliz de não terem encontrado sereianos pois não saberia o que fazer se os tivesse visto.Eles percorreram a praça central apreensivos como se esperassem um ataque a qualquer minuto. No fim da praça eles encontraram a câmara que Neville mencionara. Era  um círculo de 4 metros de raio envolto numa espécie de barreira que parecia vidro. Tinha um formato de uma meia esfera com a secção virada para baixo.Não havia nenhuma entrada visível.

    Então Gina se afastou e começou a tocar os objetos.

— O que você está fazendo?- Harry perguntou fazendo movimentos com os lábios.

— A entrada deve ser uma chave de portal.- Gina respondeu do mesmo modo.

— Então não deve estar aqui.- Harry disse.-Vamos voltar para a praça.

    Eles voltaram nadando para a praça central do povoado sereiano.No meio do lugar havia uma cadeira de pedra onde o chefe sereiano  estivera sentado durante a segunda prova do tribuxo.Harry começou a olhar em volta procurando algo que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era.Foi quando viu o desenho de uma espada numa das pedras que cumpunha as costas da cadeira pelo lado de fora. Chamou Gina e os dois tocaram a figuram.Perderam os sentidos.


	17. Capítulo 17 excalibur

**Nota do autor:** Esse é um capítulo de maior ação. È meio que uma preparação para o combate. Bem, espero que me contem o que acharam.

CAPÍTULO XVII- Excalibur 

    Estava seco dentro da câmara e eles sentiram que o efeito do guelricho passara.Temerosos, eles olharam em volta e se encaminharam para o centro do lugar onde se erguia, majestosa, a espada cravada em uma pedra negra. Abaixo desta havia uma inscrição que dizia: " Não perca tempo, ò aventureiro se procuras opulência. Somente o destino escolhe aquela que poderá retirar a espada." Harry se adiantou para tentar mas Gina o deteve dizendo:

— Não se atreva a tentar retirá-la.

— Mas, Gina, eu preciso! – Harry objetou.

— Não, Harry, eu preciso.Você não leu a inscrição? Fala de uma escolhida. Exatamente como a profecia. Eu sei que você quer me ajudar, mas essa é uma tarefa que só eu posso fazer.

— É muito perigoso, Gina. Deve ter muitos feitiços nessa pedra que estraçalhariam qualquer um.Como você pode saber que é a escolhida? – Harry argumentou

— Eu não sei. – Gina respondeu com a voz tensa. – Mas eu preciso da espada e vou retirá-la.

— Tudo bem. Mas vamos dar uma olhada na câmara primeiro.pode haver algo que nos ajude. – Harry respondeu.

    Eles circularam a pedra depois começaram a observar as paredes. Em uma delas, havia uma inscrição que dizia:

A espada é poderosa mas ainda mais é a bainha,

A primeira leva à segunda como um portal,

A escolhida e o guerreiro segurar-lhe-ão juntos

À menção do espelho que não mostra o seu reflexo.

      —Estamos perdendo tempo, Gina.Vamos pegar a espada e sair daqui.Deixe-me tentar.- ele se encaminhou para o centro enquanto Gina anotava mentalmente a inscrição. Quando ele já estava prestes a pegar a espada, Gina percebeu o que se passava e correu até ele.Chegando ao centro ela se pôs na frente dele dizendo.

— Já chega, Harry.Essa missão é minha, portanto eu pegarei a espada. Eu sei que posso. Se eu fui chamada pela ordem eu devo ter algum papel a desempenhar.- gina falou com um tom de voz decidido completando depois com uma voz doce: - Por favor me entenda.

— Como preferir. Harry falou derrotado.

    Gina virou-se para o centro e caminhou até a pedra.Depois suspirou e murmurou baixinho "Alea jacta est." (a sorte está lançada). Levantando a cabeça ela fechou os olhos e falou as primeiras palavras que lhe vieram à mente.

" Eu invoco o guardião supremo das designias

O fundador da ordem dos cavaleiros a qual faço parte

Que ele acorde do seu descanso e penetre nos meus pensamentos.

Em nome de Avalon, eu te chamo Merlim e que se cumpra a minha tarefa."

    Ao terminar de falar, Gina entrou em um estado de transe.Na sua frente o espectro de um homem idoso apareceu.Tinha o rosto bondoso e expressava sabedoria em cada fio de cabelo branco.Ele se encaminhou até Gina e pegou a mão dela virando a palma para cima.Então passou a mão pela testa dela que acordou do transe e se assustou ao ve-lo em sua frente mas ele não se incomodou. Apenas perguntou:

— Que podes tu me dizer do destino, minha pequena? Acaso sabes o que vai acontecer?

— Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer, Merlim, mesmo os dotados da visão. – ela sentiu um arrepio invadir sua carne.

— Sábias palavras, menina. Então tu reivindicas a espada das designias sagradas? E poderás controlar o poder que ela traz?

— Certamente que sim ou não estaria aqui, Senhor.- Gina respondeu decidida " Céus, o que estou dizendo? Eu não sei nem se sou a escolhida!" A sua hesitação transpareceu no olhar e o senhor perguntou-lhe:

— Ainda duvidas, pequena? Como sabes que pode manejá-la?

    Gina sentiu seu sangue gelar e procurou se controlar.Simultaneamente ela sentia uma poderosa magia crescer em suas veias.E levantando os olhos, disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

— Essa espada me pertence visto que os Weasley descendem de Gwydion, filho bastardo de Arthur e embora Morgana tenha jogado-a no lago para que não fosse de seu filho, ela pertence à minha família por direito.Depois que a corte de Camelot se desfez, Niniane, a consorte de Gwydion, teve seu filho e lhe deu o nome de Guiwaine mudando seu sobrenome para Weasley. Ainda duvidas, senhor? – depois da repentina explosão, Gina teve ímpetos de desabar no choro. "será que o que eu disse é verdade? Que a minha família descende de Arthur? E por que nunca fiquei sabendo?"

— Eu jamais duvidei, minha querida.- o velho falou em um tom bondoso. – Mas eu precisava que você descobrisse sua estória e deixasse de duvidar.

    Dizendo isso ele desapareceu e  Gina se viu sozinha novamente. Um lampejo de compreensão já se acendia em sua mente. Ela caminhou até a espada e a retirou da pedra.Depois andou até Harry que ainda estava boquiaberto com tudo que vira e ouvira.Antes de chegar até ele , ela ainda pôde perceber o crescente azul que aparecêra em seu pulso esquerdo.

    Harry não disse nada quando ela chegou. Simplesmente a puxou pelo braço e se encaminhou para a saída. A pedra da espada funcionou como uma chave de portal.Ao saírem da câmara os dois voltaram a ter guelras. Apesar disso eles sabiam que o efeito de guelricho logo acabariam e trataram de nadar o mais rápido quei conseguiram. Depois de algum tempo eles chegaram ofegantes à margem do lago.

    Saindo do lago, eles entraram correndo no castelo e foram direto para a torre da Grifinória. Assim que entrou, Gina anotou a inscrição da parede em um pergaminho para não esquecer . Depois escreveu um bilhete para Camile contando o que iriam fazer e  pedindo para que ela avisasse à Dumbledore e sentou-se em uma mesa junto com os outros três  a fim de interpretarem a inscrição.

      —"A espada é poderos mas ainda mais é a bainha.É lógico que está se referindo à bainha de Excalibur. Ela é infinitamente mais poderosa que a espada. – Rony falou.

      —"A escolhida e o guerreiro segurar-lhe-ão juntos" Então você e a Gina devem segura-la juntos (?) À menção do espelho que não mostra o seu reflexo?? – Mione falou – Eu não entendo...

      —Eles devem falar do espelho de Ojesed. Ele não mostra o reflexo, só o desejo... – Rony começou mas foi interrompido.

      — do seu coração! – Mione completou. – Genial, Rony!

    Gina não pôde deixar de rir da situação  e brincou com os dois dizendo:

  —Nossa, vocês dois fazem uma dupla e tanto.

  — Demais para o meu gosto.- Harry completou um pouco enciumado.

    Então Gina levantou e falou:

    —Devemos nos apressar.Preparado, Harry?

    —Sim

    —E vocês,Mione e Rony?

— Lógico!- Rony respondeu ao que Mione apenas disse:

— Temos que sair do castelo.

    Eles saíram do castelo rapidamente e se portaram de acordo com as instruções. Aparataram em um lugar escuro e frio. Tudo parecia envolto em névoa.Havia uma grama verde  e um circulo de pedras na frente do qual se erguia um pequeno altar. "Estamos em Avalon!" Gina sussurrou. Então Harry correu em direção ao altar com a espada na mão tendo Gina ao seu lado. Eles pararam a um metro do altar.Havia um vulto em frente a eles. 


	18. Capítulo 18 Aniversario

.

**CAPÍTULO XVIII – ANIVERSÁRIO**

    Draco acordou bem cedo na manhã de sábado. Ele susprirou pensando. Passara uma semana horrível e agora iria para casa. Sua casa. " Não deixa de ser horrível também" pensou. Suas coisas já estavam prontas já que voltaria à Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Na verdade estava indo pra casa por um único propósito de seu pai: tornar-se comensal, jurando sua lealdade a Voldemort, e ele sabia disso. Mas, mesmo não gostando da idéia, ele já não se importava. Não tinha mais motivos para lutar.

    A carruagem chegou e ele entrou. Estava vazio na cabine pois seu pai não tinha ido busca-lo como na última vez. Draco não se importou, era melhor assim. Pensava em Gina, em Dumbledore. Todos fazendo-o de palhaço. Ele ainda ficava vermelho de ódio sempre que lembrava da voz de Rony dizendo " e ela ainda ganhou 10 galeões por causa disso." Dinheiro! Ele não se conformava... ser enganado por míseros 10 galeões... "para os weasley nem tão míseros assim..." pensou maldosamente forçando-se depois a se concentrar no que aconteceria aquela noite. "Gostaria de saber o que Voldemort está tramando...tenho quase certeza que ele tem uma grande missão para mim. Queria saber o que é." Pensou  distraído. Um pouco depois seus pensamentos recaíram em Gina e na ordem mas ele forçou-se a esquecer esses assuntos. " Eu vou seguir o meu destino." Ele disse pra si mesmo.

    A carruagem parou na porta da mansão e ele desembarcou. Sua mãe o estava esperando na porta o que o surpreendeu já que ela, em geral, nunca participara da sua vida, uma perfeita estranha.Quando ele chegou à porta sua mãe disse séria:

— Hoje você se torna um adulto, Draco. E por isso se torna responsável pelas escolhas que faz. Não deixe que ninguém influenciem em decisões suas. E não deixe que moldem o seu destino por você. – ela beijou a testa dele e continuou parada a olha-lo.

    Essas palavras deixaram Draco com um profundo medo do futuro. De novo ele se prguntou se tinha escolhido certo. Ergueu os olhos e viu a sua mãe parada a observa-lo. Sim, sua mãe, ela se preocupava afinal.Compreendendo que ela esperava uma resposta ele  balbuciou:

— Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu faço as minha próprias escolhas.

— Está certo. Seja bem vindo, filho. – ela respondeu e entrou na casa seguida por ele.

    Finalmente ele entrou no seu quarto para descansar. Durante o almoço seu pai falou incansavelmente das pessoas que viriam parasua festa principalmente de uma garota, filha do bruxo mais rico e tradcional da América.Draco sentou-se na sua cama. Nada havia sido dito sobre Voldemort mas ele sabia que a verdadeira festa só começaria à meia-noite daquele dia, quando ele oficialmente  completava 17 anos.

    Ele começou a se arrumar para a recepção. Tomou  um demorado banho na banheira da sua suíte e depois começou a se vestir. Apesar do seu esforço, seus pensamentos constantemente recaiam em uma ruiva grifinória. Quando terminou de se vestir ele desceu para a sala de visitas a fim de recepcionar os convidados. Usava uma elegante veste preta que combinava com seus cabelos loiro-platinados.Intimamente deu graças a Deus por não precisar usar a veste de gala da família. Intimamente  achava aquela roupa uma perfeita palhaçada.

    A recepção foi insuportavelmente chata. Seu pai tentou a todo custo empurrar a americana para ele mas ela era terrivelmente chata e fútil e Draco logo se aborreceu . Com uma desculpa ele saiu para o jardim e seus pensamentos foram levados para Gina. Olhou Gwydion encarapitado em uma árvore e pensou  em mandar uma carta para ela mas desitiu pensando. "Ela é uma Weasley pobre, idiota e falsa. Não merece minha atenção."

    O pendulo do relógio da sala bateu meia –noite. Era uma peça antiga ,da era vitoriana. Sem pensar em amenidades, Draco entrou e encontrou a sala já vazia e silenciosa. Todos os convidados já tinham se retirado, sua mãe havia se recolhido e seu pai estava sentado em uma poltrona, de costas para ele. Ele pegou uam bebida no bar e sentou-se também. Um vulto já familiar aparatou na sala e enquanto Lúcio se levantou em reverência, Draco apenas levantou os olhos do copo e disse:

— Olá Voldemort. Chegou atrasado para a festinha.

— Boa noite milord. Perdoe as maneiras do meu filho. – Lucio se adiantou estupefato com a ousadia do filho.

— Deixe, Lucio. Eu gosto do jeito do garoto. – Voldemort respondeu. Virando-se para Draco. – está enganado. A festa começa agora. Você será grande, menino. O melhor, eu diria.

— Você será iniciado hoje, Draco. Receberá a marca quando sair de Hogwarts.- Lucio falou um pouco ríspido e saiu da sala. Obviamente não tinha gostado da afirmação de seu mestre.

— Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Excalibur. Draco? – Voldemort perguntou, sentando.

— Forjada pela senhora do lago da linhagem de Morgana das fadas.Está perdida desde que foi jogada no lago sagrado pela própria Morgana para que não fosse de seu filho Mordred. É um objeto mágico poderoso embora sua bainha seja mais. – ele respondeu displicente.

— Uma descrição exata. – Voldemort  disse. – Onde você acha que está a bainha?

— Provavemente em Avalon. – Draco respondeu tentando manter sua voz displicente. Algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido para ele.

— Realmente. O que você sabe sobre trombetas? – Voldemort perguntou observando a reação dele.

— Trombetas???! - Draco gelou ao ouvir aquilo. Imediatamente lembrou da profecia e percebeu que algo muito importante estava em jogo alí.

— Sim. São demônios que libertam as sete chagas do mundo. É citado em um livro trouxa. Engraçado, não é? Os trouxas nos deram a arma para acabar com sua raça. – A risada dele soou alta e fria.

— E como se liberta essas trombetas? – ele perguntou temeroso.

— Usando a parte profana da espada. 

— A bainha. – Draco falou sem pensar.

— Cortada pela própria excalibur – Voldemort completou. Isso romperia o equilibrio mágico de forças temporariamente e liberaria a energia mágica de Avalon que protege o planeta contra os demônios. Então as trombetas se libertariam.

— Muito esperta essa dedução. – Draco forçou uma risada. – E suponho que isso vai acontecer hoje. 

    Voldemort não respondeu. Levantou –se e chamou Lucio. Este entrou na sala prontamente trazendo uma poção a qual foi entregue a Draco. A uma ordem de seu pai ele tomou e sentiu-se leve. Voldemort , então, murmurou um feitiço e eles aparataram.

    O lugar era descampado mas fazia parte da Inglaterra já que era praticamente o mesmo horário. As brumas indicaram que eles estavam em Avalon. Atrás deles erguia-se uma torre com o símbolo da ordem dos cavaleiros da Távola redonda. Draco olhou interrogativamente para Voldemort.

— Eu já esperava isso, meu caro. – este lhe respondeu. – Eu sei que você pode entrar lá afinal foi recrutado.- Draco ensaiou uma reação mas Voldemort não deu importância.- Não precisa fingir, eu sei do que estou falando. Aquele velho raquítico, o Dumbledore, acha que me engana. Agora entre lá e traga a bainha para mim.

    Resignado Draco suspirou e  se encaminhou para o aposento.Voldemort não lhe inspirava tanto terror mas também não inspirava o fascínio de Dumbledore. Apesar disso, ele sabia que Voldemort era poderosíssimo e não hesitaria em mata-lo.

    Ele entrou na torre e instantaneamente esta se iluminou. Havia apenas um pedestal no centro, com a bainha em cima. Mas Draco sabia que não ia ser fácil. Havia inscriçoes no pedestal e nas paredes. Ele chegou ao centro e leu no altar " A morte se aproxima para os que ousarem tocar. Apenas o escolhido sabe o que deve ser feito." Ele suou frio. Não sabia o que fazer. "Eu não sou o escolhido, afinal" Se afastou devagar e observou as paredes.

— Diabos, como eu vou saber qual é a certa? – a voz dele ecoou pelo local. Ele abaixou a cabeça desesperado e percebeu que o chão também estava  tomado pelas inscriçoes . No pedestal havia o retrato de um homem empunhando uma espada, que ele reconheceu como Lancelot. No outro lado do altar havia um retrato de Morgana. Estranhamente ela se parecia com Gina. Draco se aproximou e alisou o retrato. Então ele percebeu uma frase escrita em alto relevo: " Homo ne fugite fatum suum.". imediatamente ele reconheceu a oração, Dumbledore havia lhe dito certa vez. Então ele não teve dúvidas. Seguindo um impulso ele removeu o quadro e para sua surpresa atras dele havia uma bainha. A bainha de Excalibur.

    Saindo do lugar, ele juntou-se a seu pai e a Voldemort.. Então apareceram quatro vultos conhecidos.


	19. Capítulo 19 Profecia

CAPÍTULO XIX – PROFECIA 

— Harry Potter. Você tinha que aparecer na nossa festinha. – Voldemort queboru o silêncio com a ironia que lhe era devida. – E vejo que trouxe aguns convidados.

— Não só isso, mestre. – Lucio falou com um sorriso frio depois de ter estuporado Rony e Hermione. – Veja, a Excalibur na mão dele.

    Draco estava paralizado. Olhava tudo atônito, sem saber o que fazer. Harry e Gina continuavam parados na frente dele com iguais expressões de aturdimento.Mas nenhum dos dois prestava atenção nele, Harry olhava Voldemort em desafio e Gina parecia aterrorizada. Draco se perguntou porque ela estava agindo assim. Subitamente a resposta lhe veio " Ela conheceu Tom Ridlle através daquele diário" Ele ouviu a voz de Voldemort chamar-lhe e saiu do estado de letargia.

— Draco, venha aqui! Pegue a espada! – ele apontou para Excalibur caída no chão. Gina lhe encarava fixamente mesmo estando imóvel.

    Um minuto antes Harry havia estuporado Lucio Malfoy mas antes de ser atingido ele lançou em seu algoz o feitiço do corpo preso. Harry caiu no chão com um baque surdo, a espada retinindo ao seu lado.  Gina correu para Harry e pronunciou o contra feitiço, mas antes que pudesse pegar a espada fôra atingida pelo feitiço das pernas presas. Agora ela estava parada, sem a varinha, olhando fixamente para Draco. Então ele resolveu obedecer à ordem e gritou:

— Accio Excalibur! – A espada voou direto para a sua mão enquanto Voldemort conjurou cordas para prender Harry, dizendo:

— Agora Potter, você vai assistir-me matar sua namoradinha do mesmo jeito que eu matei aquele seu amigo. – ele riu friamente.

     " E agora, o que eu faço?Merlim, ele vai matar a Gina! Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, não posso! Mas também não tenho forças para lutar com Voldemort!" Draco pensava parado, ainda segurando a espada.Então ele ouviu Voldemort chama-lo e voltou à realidade.

— Draco, dê-me a espada e amarre a garota!

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso, Malfoy? Mas é típico de você, não é?Você não gosta dela a metade do que ela gosta de você. O que está fazendo com ela agora é muito pior do que o que ela fez contigo! – Harry falou enquanto Gina chorava silenciosamente.

    Draco hesitou. " Não, não posso fazer isso! Eu já fui longe demais." Aproveitando-se da distração do garoto, Voldemort lançou:

— Imperio! Agora, Draco, você vai dar-me a espada e amarrar a garota.

    Draco ainda tentou resistir mas foi vencido. Sua mente zunia,tinha dúvidas demais para conseguir usar sua força de vontade. Então ele andou até Voldemort e lhe deu a espada. Em seguida virou-se para Gina e começou a andar até ela. Mas uma força muito maior se apoderou do seu corpo e ela começou a resistir à maldição, parando no meu do caminho.Ao perceber isso, Voldemort lançou o crucio e em seguida a maldição. Enfraquecido pela tortura, Draco não pôde mais resitir, amarrou  a garota e parou ao lado dela com se esperasse uma nova ordem.

    Mas Voldemort nada ordenou. Simplesmente andou até a garota e lançou a espada contra ela. Gina fechou os olhos e gemeu mas, como não sentiu sua carne ser perfurada, abriu os olhos novamente e em um lapso, percebeu o que acontecera. Draco estava sangrando, caído no cão. A espada estava jogada a alguns passos e Voldemort havia sido arremessado a alguns metros. Algo bem estranho e poderoso havia acontecido quando a bainha se partira.

    Ela deu um grito de susto mas logo Draco se levantou a despeito de todos os ferimentos e andou até Voldemort. Tinha um plano em mente. Era bastante arriscado mas fôra o melhor que ele conseguira pensar.Ele murmurou para ela que se libertasse das cordas que estavam frouxas e pegasse a espada caída no chão enquanto ele iria entrerter o Lord das trevas.

    Gina se jogou no chão e rastejou até a espada. Ao pegá-la percebeu que o feitiço que a envolvia sumira. Então, com cuidado ela andou até Harry e o libertou das cordas murmurando que ele se mantivesse escondido enquanto ela iria recuperar as varinhas. Draco e Voldemort conversavam:

— Não vai me agradecer, mestre? Eu libertei as trombetas para você. – Draco falou em um tom sarcástico.

— Não tente me enganar, garoto. O que você fez foi tentar salvar a garota. Mas não adianta já que todos aqui irão morrer inclusive você e o incompetente do seu pai.

— Não nego que também a salvei- Draco tentava a todo custo manter sua voz firme. Se ele fraquejasse seria o fim.- Mas afinal, foi um modo de conseguir partir a bainha. Ela morta não nos ajudaria em nada.

— É patética essa sua tentativa de me enganar, eu , o lord das trevas.Espero que não seja essa sua intenção  pois você jamais conseguirá.

— Sinceramente eu não ligo para intenções. O que importa eu ter salvado a garota? As trombetas foram libertadas e será o fim dos trouxas e sangue-ruins. – Draco respondeu convicto.Ele estava em uma posição de modo a observar as ações de Gina mas tinha que manter o lord distraído ou o seu plano fracassaria.

— Você foi bem convincente, Draco mas isso não significa que acredito em você. – Voldemort deu um sorriso cínico e Draco quase estremeceu.-Eu não tolero erros, jamais tolerei mas estou benevolente hoje por ver os meus planos realizados. Não irei matá-lo – ele deu um sorriso frio mas sua voz era dura – Que a sua lealdade não volte a vacilar.

— Eu não vacilarei. – Draco respondeu sorrindo aliviado. Gina sumira de vista o que sigificava que ela já estava livre  e agora procurava sua varinha.Voldemort agora parecia querer desligar-se da conversa mas Draco não deixou. " Eu não posso deixa-lo olhar para trás."

— Por que as trombetas não estão fazendo efeito, Lord? – ele perguntou

— Ah, elas estão. – Voldemort respondeu. – Não vê o barulho? Mas estamos em Avalon e  vai demorar um pouco até que os seus efeitos sejam sentidos daqui.

    Enquanto Draco entrertia o Lord das trevas, Gina se esgueirou por trás e pegou a sua varinha que caíra no chão quando Voldemort foi arremessado. Depois devolveu a varinha de Harry e  seguiu para o lugar onde Draco e Voldemort conversavam pedindo para que ele esperasse um pouco antes de agir.

— Esqueceu-se de mim, Tom? – ela perguntou por trás dele e murmurou um feitiço de desarme. A varinha dele caiu no chão, ao lado do dono

— Sua pirralha, Como você... – ele parou ao vê-la com Excalibur. Mas logo em seguida pegou a varinha em um movimento discreto – Vocês são ridículos! Harry Potter, uma covarde e um indeciso.As trombetas já foram libertadas! Não há mais nada que possam fazer!

— Isso é o que veremos milord! – Draco postou-se na frente dele com a varinha na mão pronto para soltar um feitiço assim que fosse atacado.

    Mas ele não estava preparado para o que aconteceu em seguida. Ao invés de voldemort atacá-lo ele virou a varinha para o lado e pôs Gina sob o Imperio. Ela lançou um feitiço de desarme nele que não contra-atacou com medo de machuca-la. Depois andou até ele e o põs sob o jugo do Cruciatos.

Uma dor acima de qualquer descrição o atingiu. Ele lutou para não gritar até que finalmente perdeu os sentidos.Então Gina, que estivera tentando resistir ao feitiço conseguiu vence-lo e acabou desmaiando também pelo esforço.

    Percebendo o que acontecera Harry correu até Voldemort mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de retomar Excalibur.

— Agora somos só nós dois, Voldemort. – Harry disse parando na frente dele, varinha em punho. Era um gesto ousado e sté mesmo inconsequente mas tomado de ódio Harry não pensava no que poderia acontecer com ele. Só desejava derrotar aquele que quase acabara com sua vida.

— Você está bastante corajoso hoje, Potter. – Voldemort replicou com sarcasmo.Que pena... vai morrer do mesmo jeito.

— É a terceira vez que você me diz isso Milord – Harry respondeu irônico –Mas até agora não conseguiu manter sua palavra, não foi?

— Eu fui um tolo, Potter. Esqueci da proteção de sua mãe e não sabia da ligação entre nossas varinhas. Mas hoje nada poderá impedir-me. – ele empunhou Excalibur com firmeza. – Usarei um objeto muito poderoso.

    A batalha se iniciou de forma violenta  e Harry logo estava jogado no chão. Ele sabia que não era páreo para o lord desde o princípio mas precisava fazer alguma coisa ou enlouqueceria. Lentamente ele voltou à consciência. Havia sido estuporado a poucos segundos e Voldemort estava parado à sua frente com a espada em punho. Ele iria potencializar a maldição da morte com o poder da espada e dizia:

— Anime-se, Potter. Você vai ser morto com o artefato mágico mais poderoso do mundo.

    Draco havia acabado de acordar quando viu Voldemort estuporar Harry. Desajeitadamente, com a mão esqueda ele pegou a varinha e pronunciou um feitiço de desarme seguido de um convocatório. Em um segundo a espada parou nas mãos dele que, empunhando-a caminhou até o lord das trevas que estava estupefato diante de tamanha ousadia.Draco parou a alguns metros de Voldemort que virou para encarar-lhe os olhos faiscando de ódio. Aproveitando a distração Harry pegou a varinha e gritou um feitiço estuporante para Voldemort. Em seguida caiu no chão, sem forças diante do sangue perdido pelo talho na sua barriga.

    Preocupado Draco caminhou até Harry. Não que se gostasse dele, na verdade o odiava, mas também não lhe agradava a idéia de vê-lo morto. Queria apenas vencê-lo e provar-se superior. Cxhegando perto ele apontou a varinha para Harry que já estava inconsiente e exclamou:

— Enervate! – Harry recobrou os sentidos, ainda um pouco fraco e se espantou ao ver Malfoy com a varinha apontada para ele.Achando que estava sendo atacado ele tentou recuperar a varinha mas Draco o ignorou falando apenas:

— Fique quieto.- sem opção ele obedeceu mas ao invés de atacá-lo, Draco murmurou " Férula" e ataduras envolveram a sua cintura.

— Malfoy! O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou assim que se recobrou do susto.

— Salvando sua vida!- Draco respondeu sêco. – Agora fica calado antes que eu mude de idéia.

 Mas eles não teriam mesmo tempo de conversar pois naquele instante o lord recobrou os sentidos e andou até eles.Quando estava suficientemente perto ele desarmou Harry e conjurou cordas para ele dizendo:

— Foi um bom feitiço, Potter. Mas não o suficiente.-então virou-se para Draco.

— Malfoy, pensei que havia cuidado de você.

— O Lord das trevas não consegue mais nem cuidar de um indeciso. Que decadência! – Draco respondeu desdenhosamente.Ele ainda portava a espada mas sabia que ela não seria grande copisa em um combate pois seu braço ainda sangrava e muito.

— Você é grande, Draco. – Voldemort falou em um tom suave. – Será o melhor se quiser.

— Você é bem convincente, milord. Mas isso não significa que eu acredite em você. – Draco respondeu apertando a espada.

    Enquanto isso Gina acordou e viu a estranha batalha. Recuperando a varinha ela correu até Mione e Rone para acorda-los.Mione levantou e viu Lucio Malfoy inerte a alguns metros.Rapidamente conjurou cordas fortíssimas e voltou-se para Gina a fim de se inteirar dos acontecidos.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Rony.

— O Tom libertou as trombetas. Depois lutou com o Harry e quase o matou mas felizemnte o Draco chegou a tempo.

— E o que nós vamos fazer para acabar com essas trombetas? – Mione perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Rony perguntava:

— Desde quando você trata o Malfoy pelo primeiro nome?

— Agora não, Rony.- Mione sussurou para ele enquanto Gina falava:

— Eu não sei como acaba com elas. Não fala nada sobre isso na profecia.

— Certo. Como elas foram libertadas? – Mione perguntou.

— Voldemort ia me matar com a Excaibur mas Draco pulou na frente e a espada atingiu a bainha que ele trazia na cintura.

— Claro! A bainha de Excalibur... mais poderosa que a espada. Deve ter rompido o equilíbrio mágico da forças em Avalon, o que possibilitou a convocação dos anjos das trombetas. – Mione falou baixo enquanto Rony insistia em perguntar:

— Desde quando você e o Malfoy são amigos a ponto dele tentar salvar sua vida?

— Você quer parar com isso, Rony? – Mione explodiu – Depois você conversa com a Gina. SE você não percebeu agora a gente tem que SALVAR o mundo.- Depois virou-se para Gina – E se tentássemos restaurar a bainha?

— Não sei se adianta. – ela respondeu. – Será preciso recompor toda a magia do artefato.

— Mas como faremos isso? – Rony se intrometeu perguntando. – Seria preciso um ritual muito antigo. Não sabemos que tipo de magia essa espada carregava.

    " Essa espada me pertence visto que descendo de Morgana." Gina lembrava das palavras que pronunciara ao guardião. " Eu descendo de Avalon... lógico! Minha magia está fortalecida. Por isso meus feitiços estão mais potentes.Então... talvez eu possa restaurar a bainha."

— Você está enganado, Rony. – ela disse por fim. – Eu acho que posso fazer esse ritual.

— Ora, como, Gina?

— Não sei. Talvez o espirito de Morgana me guie. Ela é minha ancestral e protetora.

— Francamente, Gina! Você é uma descendente de Morgana e não a própria – Rony explodiu e antes que ela pudesse responder ele continuou – Papai me contou no início desse ano.

— Por que você não me disse? – Gina perguntou

— Pensei que você soubesse.

— Não é hora de resolver assuntos de família. O Harry e o Malfoy estão lutando. Eles precisam de nós! – Mione interrompeu a conversa com um apelo.

— Muito bem. Eu vou tentar. – Gina respondeu e fechou os olhos se concentrando.

    Ela sentia uma magia poderosa  fluindo por entre suas veias. Seu corpo foi tomado por uma dormencia exterior ao passo que seu interior pulsava à medida que a magia se acumulava. Ela podia perceber o poder do lugar a sua volta como uma névoa que a rodeava. Nesse instante sua concentração quase foi quebrada  pensando se Rony sentia isso também mas ela desviou o pensamento e seguiu. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo mas algo a conduzia com uma noção do que deveria ser feito surgindo em sua mente como se alguém a estivesse ensinando.No fim ela abriu os olhos e se viu como uma guerreira e não uma garotinha frágil."Sim, eu posso." Pensou.

    Com a varinha ela traçou um pentagrama no chão. Ela sabia que a magia aumentava à medida que invocava os símbolos sagrados por isso pediu uma cruz à Mione. Para seu alívio ela tinha. Faltava apenas um elemento, o terceiro elemento. Ela dispôs os elementos no pentagrama: no centro a bainha a ser restaurada, em cima a cruz, virada para o nascente.Rony à sua direita, Mione à sua esquerda. Ela própria ficaria a sudeste da cruz. Nessa hora ela percebeu: faltava alguém.Ela olhou para a batalha: Harry e Draco ainda lutavam contra Voldemort."Oh, Deus, qual dos dois é o escolhido?"

    Ela hesitou. " Isso é loucura... eu jamais conseguirei completar esse ritual." Mas algo dentro de si a impedia de desistir. Ela quase podia ouvir uma voz lhe dizendo: não duvide . E apesar de todas as dúvidas ela não desistiu. Mione parecia ter constatado esse problema.

— Gina, não está faltando alguém? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

— Está. Mas eu não consigo saber qual dos dois é o certo. – Gina respondeu e suspirou.

— Chame o Malfoy. – Rony falou em voz baixa. – É ele. – Gian e mione olharam surpresas para ele que completou como se fosse óbvio – Ora, quem está na ordem com você? Quem salvou a sua vida? Quem tem Excalibur?

— Está certo, Rony. Você me convenceu. Eu chamarei o Draco.

    Não foi preciso chamar. Draco sentiu a sua espada pulsar durante a batalha e percebeu que algo estranho estava para acontecer. Instintivamente olhou para o lugar onde Gina estava. Então ele soube. Ela estava fazendo o ritual dos três anjos! Mas faltava um. E ele tinha certeza que seria ele. "Preciso ir até lá." Pensou.Mas ao mesmo tempo a batalha estava ferrenha demais para ele abandonar. " Eu espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa." Ele pensou quando tomou uma decisão e riu-se internamente. " Draco Malfoy preocupado com escolhas certas?" Então ele sussurrou para Harry.Eu irei estupora-lo para ganhar algum tempo. Espere cinco minutos e convoque a espada, OK?

    Harry achou as ordens um tanto idiotas mas não se opôs. " Desde quando eu recebo ordens do Malfoy?" pensou. Mas não era hora de discutir. Draco pegou a espada e a varinha e canalizando a energia fez o melhor feitiço estuporante que conseguiu. Em seguida correu ao encontro de Gina.

    Gina se preparava para ir chama-lo quando Draco chegou correndo. Trazia Excalibur segura firmemente na mão esquerda enquanto que o corte em sua barriga sangrava sem parar.Sem pronunciar uma palavra ele tomou seu lugar à sudoeste da cruz e estendeu a espada para Gina. Ela fez um talho em seu braço esquedo com a espada e deixou o sangue pingar sobre a bainha. Em seguida arrumou a espada e a bainha no centro do pentagrama  viradas para ela.

    Ela sentiu a energia fluir do seu corpo para o artefato. Fechou os olhos  e se concentrou mais enquanto pronunciava palavras em latim. Ela começou a tremer quando sentiu o seu corpo ficar fraco. Se doasse mais energia poderia morrer mas não podia interromper o ritual ou tudo teria sido em vão. Ela apertou os olhos desejando com a pouco força que lhe restava. " Por favor que seja suficiente!" pensava freneticamente. Quando estava prestes a desmaiar sentiu uma energia diferente penetrando na bainha.Abriu os olhos em susto e viu que Draco estava derramando o seu próprio sangue sob a bainha. Ela sussurrou para ele:

— Você não pode! Já perdeu muito sangue.

— Eu não posso deixar você morrer. Nós vamos conseguir nem que eu tenha que doar toda minha força. – ele respondeu.

    Harry observava  seus amigos atônitos. " O que estão fazendo?" pensou enquanto se forçava a manter sua atenção focada em Voldemort. O bruxo estava despertando, era hora de pegar a espada. Mas Harry sabia que não podia convocá-la. Se suas suposições estivessem certa o que eles estavam fazendo era um ritual. E ele sabia querituais não devem ser interrompidos sob pena de não funcionarem.O bruxo recobrou as forças. " Rápido!" ele pensou.Então Voldemort levantou-se e andou até ele. "Oh, não" ele pensou. 

    O ritual já estava no fim. Mesmo com a energia de Draco Gina se sentia fraca, incapaz de se manter em pé. Ela fechou os olhos com força e pecebeu que estava prestes a perder os sentidos. Ao seu lado Draco sentia a mesma coisa. Eu não vou conseguir ele pensou e se aproximou mais de Gina. Em um impulso tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Desmaiou.

    " Está tudo terminado afinal" Gina pensou. Então ela sentiu seus lábios serem tocados em um beijo suave e perdeu os sentidos. O pentagrama desapareceu e no chão restava apenas a espada e a bainha agora restauradas.   

    Harry deu uma última olhada " Se não estiver pronto em vou enfrentá-lo com a varinha em punho como meu pai" Voldemort estava apenas a alguns metros.Com uma alegria aturdida ele percebeu que o ritual acabara. Murmurou o feitiço convocatório e esperou. O Lord finalmente se aproximou e o desarmou com um Expeliarmos. Em seguida apontou sua própria varinha para o coração de Harry falando claramente as palavras :

— Avada Ke...

    Excalibur chegou.Harry segurou a espada com firmeza na mão direita e agindo por reflexo e instinto enterrou a espada no peito de seu algoz.


	20. Capítulo 20 Explicações

CAPÍTULO XX- Explicações

— Enervate.

    Draco acordou e viu o rosto de Dumbledore lhe examinando.

— Mas, como... – foi tudo o que conseguiu falar.

— Depois conversamos, Draco. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Preciso ver se os outros estão bem e encontrar um modo de levá-los de volta a Hogwarts em segurança..

     Draco pensou em protestar mas assentiu. Então Dumbledore se afastou em direção ao grupinho onde estavam Harry Rony, Hermione e Gina, ainda desacordada. Trocou algumas palavras com ele e em seguida fez sinal para Draco se aproximar. Assim ele o fez e Dumbledore falou. Como vocês não podem aparatar eu resolvi fazer uma chave de Portal que nos levará até Hogwarts. Hermione abriu a boca para perguntar como mas Dumbledore falou divertido " Depois, senhorita Granger."

    Eles se arrumaram para tocar uma pena dourada e logo sentiram-se puxados pelo umbigo, desconfortavelmente. Draco fechou os olhos e esperou que a sensação passasse. Quando abriu estavam em frente ao lago, seu lugar preferido.   

    Dumbledore fez Gina levitar atrás de si e levou-a até sua sala dando instruções a Hermione, Rony e Harry que fossem à Ala hospitalar. Depois fez sinal para que Draco o acompanhasse.

    Draco entrou na sala do diretor pela terceira vez aquele ano. Por seis anos tivera a curiosidade de saber como era aquele lugar e no fim, já o visitara três vezes. Silenciosamente olhou em volta observando cada detalhe.Tudo alí o fascinava a começar pela Fênix.Sempre fôra o seu animal favorito. Dumbledore sentou-se em sua cadeira e sinalizou para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Gina estava deitada no divã ao seu lado. Então ele disse:

— Bem, Draco suponho que você tenha algumas perguntas. Agora é a hora de respondê-las. Dentro das minhas possibilidades, é claro.

— Hum, diretor, eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com meu pai. – Draco perguntou. Era engraçado estar alí. Aquilo era o tipo de coisa típica do Potter e não dele. Sentia-se estranho. " Mas estranho definitivamente é uma palavra que resume esse ano. A começar por essa paixão absurda por Gina Weasley."

— Seu pai está agora aos cuidados do ministério. Eu contatei Moody e ele afirmou que cuidaria pessoalmente do caso junto com Arthur. – Draco presumiu que ele se referia ao  Weasley e sentiu-se culpado pelo seu pai. " Aquele Weasley vai realizar o maior sonho dele: pegar o meu pai. Espero que não o mandem para Askaban" Draco pensou se recriminando mentalmente por estar tão envolvido com a filha da pessoa que seu pai mais desprezava. Depois forçou-se a pensar no presente e voltou a fazer perguntas.

— Como o senhor sabia que nós estaríamos lá?

— A senhorita Weasley escreveu-me antes de sair  dizendo que iria atrás da bainha.Presumi que estava guardada lá. – Dumbledore respondeu.

— Estava mesmo. – Draco falou com um suspiro. Os acontecimentos da noite começavam a tomar forma na sua cabeça.

— Foi você que a retirou da torre? -  a pergunta de Dumbledore não foi inesperada.

— Sim, fui eu. – Draco respondeu.- Como sabia?

— A espada foi encontrada por ela. – Alvo apontou Gina que continuava deitada. – Pensei que você encontraria a bainha. Vocês estão mais ligados do que parecem.

    Draco não gostou da afirmação. " Eu não tenho ligação nenhuma com ela. Ela mentiu, me enganou, me fez de idiota!" pensou indignado, sentimento que se refletiu na sua face, mas Dumbledore não fez nenhum comentário. Simplesmente esperou que a raiva passasse e  continuou.

— Agora eu quero que você me relate os acontecimentos  da forma mais clara possível, desde o momento em que você conheceu Voldemort.

    Draco suspirou e começou a ordenar os pensamentos. Quando sentiu-se pronto  respondeu:

— É justo.- e começou a narrar os fatos desde a semana anterior pulando as partes do seu romance com Gina.Quando ele terminou Dumbledore deu um sorriso encorajador e esperou pela pergunta que fatalmente viria.

— Professor, eu fiz tudo errado e assim mesmo a profecia se cumpriu. Eu não entendo!– Draco falou abaixando a cabeça. 

— Nesse caso não existe certo ou errado, Draco. Apenas o destino. Nas horas importantes você fez as escolhas certas e isso fez a diferença.

    Draco não respondeu, apenas suspirou tentando digerir as informações. Embora não admitisse, ainda estava confuso. Naquele instante Gina abriu os olhos e sentou-se.Percebendo isso, Dumbledore amparou-a pois ela ainda estava fraca, razão pela qual ele não usara o enervate. Talvez ela não suportasse. Draco evitou olhar para ela embora tenha ficado aborrecido quando percebeu que ela fazia o mesmo. Mas o clima não se prolongou. Logo Dumbledore se levantou e disse que os levaria para a Ala hospitalar.

— Mas professor, eu ainda tenho perguntas a fazer! – Draco protestou.

— Então faça. Eu lhe concedo mais uma pergunta – Dumbledore respondeu.

— Como nós conseguimos fazer aquele ritual? – Draco se decidiu. – É magia muito antiga e de certa forma perdida através do tempo... Não chega a ser magia negra mas é por demais poderosa para ser usado por alguns estudantes.Eu pensava que a magia de Avalon estava acabada.

— Avalon nunca estará perdida para quem pertence a ela.Não é a mim que você deve fazer essa pergunta. – Dumbledore respondeu enigmático e afastou o gárgula. Draco o seguiu pensativo " Quer dizer que tem algum descendente da linhagem de Morgana entre a turminha do Potter.Eu nunca imaginaria..."

    Dumbledore continuou até a Ala Hospitalar mas Draco desistiu de segui-lo. Na Ala hospitalar estava a turminha do Potter e decididamente ele não gostaria de vê-los. Então ele rumou para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Precisava de um banho.

    Dumbledore deixou Gina aos cuidados de Pomfrey e voltou para a sua sala. Aquela história deveria se resolver sozinha. A enfermeira deitou a garota em uma cama e saiu para buscar uma porção. Assim que se viu com ela, Rony se aproximou da cama e falou:

— Agora você vai me contar direitinho essa história do Malfoy. – Hermione tentou intervir mas Gina não deixou. Rony parecia resoluto. " Uma hora eu teria mesmo que conversar com ele." Pensou e começou a explicar

— Depois daquela aposta imbecil eu e o Draco começamos a nos corresponder.Ele não sabia quem eu era. Nós chegamos a namorar por algum tempo mas então ele descobriu e terminou comigo. – uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto mas ela não chorou.

    Rony estava chocado. No fundo esperava algo desse tipo mas se recusava a acreditar. Sua irmã, apaixonada pelo Malfoy!? Quando se recuperou do baque o suficiente para raciocinar direito, perguntou:

— Mas ninguém sabia, não é Gina? Nem o Harry, nem a Camille.

— É... eu fiquei sabendo pouco antes deles terminarem.. – Harry se explicou – A Gina me proibiu de te contar. Me desculpe...

— Me perdoa, Rony! – Gina falou.- Eu tive medo da sua reação. Por favor não seja injusto com o Harry e a Mille se a culpa é minha.

    Inesperadamente Rony abraçou a irmã e pediu desculpas. Harry podia jurar que ele chorava mas não faou nada. Nesse momento a enfermeira voltou e obrigou Gina a beber uma porção reanimadora. Ela ainda estava bastante fraca.

    Draco chegou no salão comunal da Sonserina e percebeu que todos olharam para ele estranhamente. "Qual é o problema?" pensou  irritado. Rapidamente ele subiu para o dormitório e seguiu para o banheiro. Ao tirar a camisa percebeu o que acontecera. Suas roupas estavam empapadas de sangue. Abandonando a posura de indiferença ele foi à Ala hospitalar.

    Dumbledore voltou à Ala Hospitalar para se certificar de que os garotos estavam bem. Entrou e sentou-se como se esperasse alguém. Logo os outros viram quem ele esperava. Draco Malfoy entrou na Ala hospitalar com as vestes manchadas de sangue.Madame Pomfrey examinava Harry. Dumbledore pediu licença a ela e começou a falar:

— Garotos, vocês foram excepcionais. Gostaria de parabenizá-los. Em seguida eu peço que não comentem nada em Hogwarts. A derrota de Voldemort logo será conhecida e vocês ficarão famosos mas  por enquanto gostaria de pedir discrição.

    Após essas palavras ele saiu e Madame Pomfrey voltou ao recinto falando com Harry:

— Deite-se aqui na maca que eu vou curar os cortes e tome essa porção . –ela estendeu um vidro para Harry que bebeu o líquido verde e deitou-se na cama.

    Draco observava tudo divertido até Madame Pomfrey virar-se para ele e gritar:

— Por Merlim, o que você andou fazendo? Você está com hemorragia, garoto! Deve ter perdido muito sangue. –ela fez Draco deitar-se em uma outra maca e voltou-se para atender Harry.

— Desculpe, mas é que eu vou acabar ficando doida  com tantos ferimentos. Parece até que vocês enfrentaram um dragão! – ela tirou a camisa de Harry e observou as ataduras com satisfação. – Ótimo feitiço, senhorita Granger. O Harry poderia ter morrido se você não tivesse estancado o sangue!

    Mione deu um sorriso constrangido e Draco caiu na gargalhada.

— Acho que você me deve essa, Potter!

    Todos na sala olharam para ele com idênticas espressões de incredulidade menos Gina e o próprio Harry  que murmurou um obrigado. Mas Draco não pôde ouvir. Ele desmaiara.

    Pomfrey curou Harry rapidamente e despachou-o da ala hospitalar. Todos se levantaram para sair quando ela perguntou:

— Quem está acompanhando o Malfoy?- Harry olhou inquisidoramente para Gina mas ela não se importou. Respondeu simplesmente:

— Ninguém. Ele veio sozinho. – dizendo isso saiu do lugar deixando Harry e Hermione levemente surpresos.


	21. Epílogo Reencontro

**CAPÍTULO XXI – REENCONTRO**

    Draco saiu da enfremaria apenas na manhã de terça-feira. Faltava apenas um dia para o feriado da páscoa e ele não sabia se ia para casa. Ele foi para a sala comunal da Sonserina e percebeu , surpreso que estava sendo tratado como um herói. Só então ele descobriu que Dumbledore havia lhe conferido 100 pontos e embora os sonserinos não soubessem o porquê, não deixaram de endeusa-lo.

**_Fecho os olhos pra não ver passar o tempo_**

**_Sinto falta de você_**

**_Anjo bom, amor perfeito no meu peito_**

**_Sem você não sei viver!_**

    Ele entrou sozinho no dormitório e deitou-se na cama.Desde o dia da briga na sala de Dumbledore eles não haviam mais se falado. Fechou os olhos e lembrou o dia em que se conheceram

" _O que você está fazendo? –eu perguntei_

_   Salvando sua vida. – ela me respondeu._ E realmente ela o fez, salvou a minha vida. Só que agora estou morto novamente" pensou. Ele pegou no sono acorando horas depois. Já anoitecia e ele estava ansioso pela janta. Não que estivesse exatamente com fome. Na verdade queria vê-la nem que fosse de longe.

**_Então vem!_**

**_Que eu conto os dias, conto as horas pra te ver_**

**_Eu não consigo te esquecer_**

**_Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você_**

**_Sem você!_**

    Ele passou todo o período do jantar observando-a na mesa da Grifinória. Era estranho para ele, que sempre a procurara na Corvinal fazer isso mas ele o fazia.Sabia que ela era uma Weasley, mas não consguia ama-la menos por isso. "Ela parece muito feliz lá com a turminha do Potter. Não deve estar nem lembrando mais que eu existo. Eu deveria fazer o mesmo." Pensou " Diabos, mas eu não consigo!"Ele terminou de comer e voltou para o dormitório decidido. Iria acabar com aquilo.Rabiscou umas palavras no papel e foi até o corujal.

— Gwydion! – chamou – Leve essa carta agora. – a coruja deu um pio e olhou para ele como se pudesse entendê-lo. Então abriu suas asas negras e voou.Draco murmurou baixinho" Chega de me martirizar." 

**_Os segundos vão passando lentamente. _**

**_Não tem hora pra chegar_**

**_Até quando, te querendo, te amando._**

**_Coração quer te encontrar!_**

    Gina subiu para o salão comunal da Corvinal, desolada. Estava acostumada a entrar alí já que Camile era sua melhor amiga e monitora da Corvinal.

— Se ele gostasse realmente de mim teria me procurado.-  Gina falou categórica.

— Mas, Gina! Ele passou o jantar inteiro te olhando. Talvez ele esteja pensando o mesmo que você.

    Nesse instante Gwydion chegou e depositou uma carta no colo de Gina. Ele não precisava abrir para saber de quem era. Conhecia a coruja, o pergaminho negro escrito à tinta prateada. Trêmula, ela abriu e leu.

_" Adorável mentirosa._

_  Andou com muitas saudades minhas? Reconheça, é difícil esquecer esse loiro lindo. Estou dando essa chance pra gente. Um sinal seu e eu saberei a resposta. Estou te esperando no lago. DM"_

— Ele não muda – ela murmurou.

— Você vai, não é? – Camille perguntou.

— Lógico! Eu tenho que desiludi-lo quanto a ser um loiro lindo. – ela respondeu.

**_Então vem!_**

**_Que nos teus braços esse amor é uma canção_**

**_Eu não consgo te esquecer_**

**_Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você_**

**_Sem você!_**

    Draco estava sentado próximo à margem do lago. E pensar que tudo começara alí...

— Ela tem que vir. – ele falou tentando se convencer.

— Por que eu tenho que vir, Malfoy? – uma voz feminina chegou por trás dele que virou para encará-la

— Por que nós precisamos conversar, Weasley.

— Não, Malfoy! – ela gritou

— Não, o que? – ele perguntou mas não ouviu a resposta. A Lula gigante arrastou-o para entro do lago.

****

**_Eu não vou saber me acostumar_**

**_Sem tuas nãos a me acalmar_**

**_Sem teu olhar pra me entender_**

**_Sem teu carinho, amor_**

**_Sem você!_**

— O que você está fazendo? – ele sentou-se tossindo – Não responda, já sei. Salvando a minha vida.

— Nossa, Draco, como você está ficando esperto! – ela riu 

— Vê se não faz nenhuma aposta dessa vez, Gina – ele falou ao se recobrar do susto.

—  E vê se não liberta nenhuma entidade maligna milenar. – ela respondeu sentando-se ao lado dele.

— Você deveria estar de branco, sabia? Ficaria bem melhor – ele falou malicioso olhando para o vestido negro dela colado no corpo.

— E você não deveria reparar no vestido molhado de uma Weasley pobretona.

— Eu não consigo evitar. – ele respondeu beijando-a.

**_Vem me tirar da solidão!_**

Fazer feliz meu coração 

**_Já não importa quem errou_**

**_O que passou passou_**

**_Então vem, vem, vem!_**

— Vai ser impossível um entendimento entre nossas famílias, Gina. Meu pai não vai ficar preso por muito tempo. E eu jamais vou conseguir manter uma conversa civilizada com seus irmãos. Entrar na sua casa então...

— Eu sei, Draco. Eu também não consigo nem me imaginar mantendo uma conversa com seus amigos sonserinos imagine conhecendo a sua mãe.

— Então você acha que é impossível? – ele perguntou

— Não sei. O que você acha? – ela perguntou.

— Acho que nada é impossível.- ele respondeu.

    Eles se beijaram com paixão revivendo a cena do vestiário. Se separaram retulantes não querendo quebrar a magia do momento.

— Eu fui um idiota, Gina. – Draco murmurou. – Me perdoa.

— Eu perdôo. Não ia conseguir esqueceu esse loiro lindo! – ela brincou.

— Hum, só tem uma coisa que ainda está me intrigando. Como a gente conseguiu fazer aquele ritual.

— Perguntou à pessoa certa. – Gina brincou. – Eu não sei direito. Simplesmente me deixei levar pela intuição como fiz quando peguei Excalibur das mãos de Merlim. E também minha magia aumentou por estar em Avalon.A ilha sagrada nunca estará perdida para uma descendente de Morgana.

— Então era você... –ele falou cordenando os pensamentos quando ouviu a voz severa da professora Mc Gonagall por trás dele.

— Senhorita Weasley e Senhor Malfoy! O que pensam que fazem aqui a esta hora? – eles viraram-se ainda sem voz  pelo susto.

— Deixe que eu falo com eles Minerva. – Alvo Dumbledore falou aparecendo na frente do casal e a diretora da Grifinória  saiu.

— Essa eu vou deixar passar. – Alvo abriu um sorriso maroto. – Mas não se acostumem. Agora já para seus dormitórios!

     Eles agradeceram brevemente e rumaram para o castelo.

— Ah, juventude! – Dumbledore divagou. – Venha, Fawkes, vamos voltar para nossa sala. 

FIM 


End file.
